


you've got the antidote for me (traducción)

by NeoMarauder_Prongs54



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almas gemelas, Amor - Freeform, Angustía, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Vínculo, depresión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoMarauder_Prongs54/pseuds/NeoMarauder_Prongs54
Summary: Cuando Harry Potter , sin intención, corta su vinculo de alma antes que este pueda formarse, Draco Malfoy se resigna a una muerte lenta y decide no castigar a Harry con un alma gemela la cual ,está claro, no quiere.Nunca había sido egoísta antes, pero por Harry, podría tratar.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you've got the antidote for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138103) by [Kandakicksass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandakicksass/pseuds/Kandakicksass). 



> Notas de la traductora: Esto es una traducción del fic con el mismo nombre de la autora Kandakickass. El fic original se encuentra en AO3 . Si quieren el link lo colocare en los comentarios. Me dio la autorización para poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. 
> 
> Primero, dividí la historia en varias partes, no se cuantas pues no he terminado de traducirlo pero asumo que serán unos 3 o 4 máximo. 
> 
> Segundo, no tengo beta en estos momentos así que si ven errores de traducción o de ortografía por favor déjenmelo saber para hacer la debida corrección. Igual hay algunos errores en la traducción original pero son mínimos e intente corregirlos lo mejor posible sin alterar demasiado la obra. 
> 
> Tercero, ADVERTENCIA este es un fic con mucha angustia de por medio. Eso si tiene final feliz. Pero para llegar al final se sufre mucho. Tampoco hay sexo en la historia. Así que hay algo de esto que no te gusta no lo leas. Ahórrate el disgusto.
> 
> Ahora si, dejo las notas originales de la obra. Y a disfrutar el primer capitulo. 
> 
> Notas de la autora: Pretendía terminarlo y postear esto hace años , pero infortunadamente ser una maestra significa que así es como funciona escribir para mi: (Tiempo disponible- Energía disponible)/ otras cosas que necesito hacer = Escribir. Como pueden darse cuenta por la ecuación, este fic se atrasó un poco y mientras volvía y lo editaba en un futuro distante, estoy bastante feliz por el resultado. 
> 
> El titulo es de Honey, Make Me Healthy hecha por la diosa literal Flannel Graph. Una de mis canciones favoritas y es relevante para el fic , así que mírenla por favor.

Draco siempre se imagino que su alma gemela seria su salvación.

Incluso siendo joven, no se engañaba en su forma de ser- orgulloso si, pero no inconsciente. Era caprichoso, irritable y realmente vengativo cuando se enojaba, así que siempre pensó que era una suerte que estuviera destinado a alguien que lo amaría incondicionalmente. Durante los años, muchas de esas cosas cambiaron (o fueron eliminadas debido a la guerra) pero la idea de un alma gemela- alguien que lo amaría a pesar de la marca en su brazo y los muchos, muchos errores que ensuciaban su historia lo consolaban. 

Incluso cuando el mundo mágico lo excluía, Draco siempre se calmaba con la promesa de que su alma gemela estaría ahí, esperando. Un día conocería a alguien o conectaría con alguien y el hilo del destino se volvería visible para él. Un hilo que lo conectaría con la persona a la cual estaba destinado a amar y la cual estaba destinada a amarlo. 

Luego, tres meses después de que fue liberado oficialmente de la custodia del Ministerio, Draco intentó hacer las paces con Harry Potter y le informan que no solo Potter no quiere nada de él, sino que preferiría que Draco se alejara totalmente.   
Al principio no sabe que decir. Hizo todo de manera correcta- se disculpó después de la guerra, fue educado, contrito y había agitado una metafórica bandera blanca. Había sido genuino con todo. No es como si pidiera que fueran amigos. A pesar de esto, Potter lo rechazo con el ceño fruncido y ojos de acero y Draco sintió una dolorosa estacada en su pecho, en donde se sentía que el núcleo de su magia y su corazón se encontraban. 

Bajó la vista, incapaz de ver los ojos de Potter, tratando de adivinar que decir. En ese momento se dio cuenta que había un hilo rojo brillante atado en su dedo meñique. Lo acompaño una sensación de nausea al darse cuenta de que el final del hilo que estaba atado en el dedo de Potter se estaba volviendo grisáceo y muerto a medida que se acercaba a su mano. 

Observó el hilo pasmado. Este momento se supone que sería como un cuento de hadas, donde Draco y su alma gemela reconectarían y luego su vínculo de alma gemela encajaría en su lugar como si fuera el destino. Nunca imagino que el momento de conexión se rompería con un rechazo inmediato. El sentimiento extraño y enfermo que había sentido- tenia que ser del vínculo. 

Lo podía sentir, como siempre se le dijo que podría hacerlo. También podía sentir que estaba cercenado, roto.

Potter miró hacia abajo, parecía que no había notado nada extraño y luego miró a Draco como si pensara que Draco estaba tramando algo. Se le ocurrió que Potter no tenia idea de nada. Él no podía ver el hilo y no tenía la menor idea que le estaba asegurando a Draco una muerte lenta y agonizante al rechazar su vínculo. 

Draco podría decir algo. Lo podría hacer, incluso, por su propia salud. Potter tenía un notorio complejo de salvador, cierto? Se retractaría si esto significaba salvar la vida de Draco. Ellos podrían ser amigos, conservar el vínculo platónico y conservarlo lo suficiente para mantener a Draco con vida. 

La cosa era que Draco sabría por el resto de su vida que, dada la opción, su alma gemela no lo habría escogido a él. Su única opción salvadora, la única que importaba lo suficiente para seguir adelante, para seguir mejorando, seria una mentira.   
Sabía que Potter, quien rechazaba el vínculo y a él, que ni siquiera sabía… Potter nunca sentiría nada. Nunca sabría por qué. Draco se marchitaría, pero el vínculo que había sido roto antes que tocara a Potter, no lo afectaría. 

Era raro, que los vínculos quedaran unilaterales como este. Requería un rechazo inmediato y certero para romper un vinculo antes que fuera completamente formado. Si se dejaba, así como estaba ahora, permanecería roto y Potter nunca sabría que había hecho. Draco cambiaria para siempre y pasaría el resto de sus días viendo a Potter en esta nueva luz extraña, sabiendo que ellos podrían ser perfectos el uno para el otro, y Potter…no lo sabría. 

El lugar donde el vinculo se conectaba a su alma, el tirón en su pecho, los sentimientos que lo llevaron a la realización de que, si hablaba, Potter sacrificaría su propia felicidad con alguien que odiaba. Ninguno de los dos seria feliz. Draco se sentiría insatisfecho y Potter seria miserable.

Tal vez antes del vínculo, Draco seria lo suficientemente egoísta para decir algo. 

-Disculpa, entonces- dijo Draco en cambio, rígidamente. Era mas doloroso de lo que pensaba. Luego se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la red flu más cercana del Ministerio. 

Era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía decir las palabras Mansión Malfoy si significaba que perdería a Potter de su vista.

*************************************************************************************************************

Draco tenia un par de años. Los rechazos de las almas gemelas eran muertes lentas y en el primer par de meses los únicos síntomas de Draco eran emocionales. Depresión inmediata y una ligera ansiedad. Estaba familiarizado con ellas, de todas maneras, y no había nadie para contarle incluso si lo quisiera. Nadie que pudiera cuidarle. Su madre, su padre y Vince habían muerto. Pansy, Greg y Theo se habían ido sin intenciones de volver a Inglaterra. Blaise estaba casado y a pesar de que aceptaba sus llamadas por flu, se la pasaba ocupado con el negocio que dirigía con su esposa en Alemania. Vivía en la mansión, gigante y fría como siempre, solo. Extrañaba a Potter, lo que se sentía extrañamente natural, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo reviviendo la manera en la que Potter lo había hecho sentir vivo cuando eran “rivales” durante sus días de Hogwarts. 

Iba a lo chequeos del Ministerio y el trabajo del correo le fue asignado como requerimiento para su rehabilitación. Escuchó a alguien chismoseando, diciendo que lucía como si estuviera listo para suicidarse.   
La bruja que lo dijo decía que esperaba que fuera lo mas pronto posible, porque trabajar cerca de un mortífago le daba escalofríos. 

Esto hizo que mantuviera su cabeza agachada durante todo el día, agradeciendo a Merlín que lo habían puesto en un cubículo más o menos alejado de los demás. La clasificación del correo se retrasó media hora mientras veía el hilo rojo atado alrededor de su meñique y trataba de mantenerse concentrado. 

Tres meses después, se encuentra con Hermione Granger -futura Weasley- en una tienda muggle de café. Ese era el único lugar al que podía ir sin que le negaran el servicio y como resultado, se había vuelto amistoso con la muggle que servía sus bebidas. Ella tenia dieciocho- solo unos años menor- pero él se veía tan mayor ahora que cuando se conocieron ella pensó que se encontraba más cerca a los treinta que a los veinte. El no recordaba verse tan viejo algunos meses atrás, pero las bolsas debajo de sus ojos y el tinte cetrino en su piel que tenia por alimentarse poco no le favorecía mucho. Su falta de autocuidado no era intencional. Solo estaba cansado. 

La barista sostenía su pitillo cuando escucho una voz familiar diciendo su nombre.

Se giró para encontrarse a Hermione Granger mirándolo con incredulidad frunciendo el ceño. Imaginaba que estaría sorprendida de verlo en una tienda muggle, pero se dio cuenta que no le importaba. Ella era la menos hostil del Trio Dorado, al menos, así que solo asintió en forma de saludo. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. 

-Gracias Mimi- le dijo a la barista, ella sonrió mientras el destapaba su pitillo y lo deslizo en su café. 

-Hasta luego Granger- añadió al pasar y se fue. Ella no le dice nada, pero lo observa irse. 

***********************************************************************************************************

Va a su siguiente chequeo, pálido y algo cercano a no-vivo, para enterarse que Ronald Weasley era el nuevo auror asignado a él. Weasley no dice nada al principio, solo lo observa y chequea su varita como es requerido hacerlo. Draco no dice nada tampoco, solo se desploma en su silla y mira abajo hacia su hilo. Hace eso mucho últimamente. 

Weasley marca lo que necesita- Draco no sabe que es, nunca se lo dicen. Y luego baja su portapapeles con un golpe seco. Lo saca de sus pensamientos. 

-Mi prometida me dijo que te vio en el Londres muggle. ¿Que estabas haciendo?

Luce enojado, suspicaz. Draco sospecha por un segundo que fue reasignado a propósito, que había pedido estar al mando para interrogar a Draco.

-Tomando café- dice Draco de manera honesta. No hay emoción en esto. Parpadea a Weasley de manera cansada. 

-Porque vas al Londres muggle por café? – pregunto Weasley, presionando los dientes como si asumiera que Draco estaba evitando la pregunta. Draco solo suspira. 

-Me gusta las bebidas de café frías- dijo Draco sencillamente- Y solo hay una tienda mágica de café en el Callejo Diagon la cual no me serviría agua ni, aunque estuviera muriendo de deshidratación. 

Weasley no parecía sorprendido. 

-Así que andas aterrorizando gente en tiendas muggles de café? 

-No aterrorizo a Mimi. 

Hay una larga pausa en donde Weasley solo lo observa. Draco asume que esta confundido.

-La barista. Su nombre es Mimi.

Otra larga pausa

-Harry me dijo que habías intentado ser amable con él. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con ser amable con los muggles? ¿Es esta una nueva etapa que estas probando? 

El sonido del nombre de Potter hizo que su pecho palpitara. Miró hacia su hilo. 

-No es ninguna etapa. Solo trato de vivir mi vida. 

Suspiró, un dolor de cabeza empezó a palpitar en su sien. 

-Weasley, por favor. No estoy tramando algo más allá de existir, e incluso así, es un intento bastante mediocre. No hay nada para interrogar, nada que te este ocultando. 

Nada excepto el hilo rojo del destino atándolo al mejor amigo de Weasley, por supuesto, pero no hay nadie soportando la carga sino Draco. Nadie necesita saberlo, especialmente no Weasley ni sus amigos. 

-Te estaré observando Malfoy-dice impasible y Draco encoge los hombros con indiferencia. 

Weasley lo deja ir. 

********************************************************************************************************

La depresión no se vuelve peor como tal, pero tampoco mejora. Sus días empiezan a juntarse todos, y cada día se encuentra mas cansado. Se cae dormido en público, se mantiene despierto de noche y se vuelve cada vez más y más apático. Va al trabajo, es totalmente ignorado por todos con los que trabaja y va a la Mansión. Hay días en los que ni siquiera habla, ni siquiera para contestar a su supervisora, Quinley. Se sale con la suya en gran medida porque los demás esperan e incluso disfrutan la idea de que su espíritu este roto, así que Quinley solo asiente y le permite contestar con gestos cuando le dice que debe hacer (o que no hacer). 

No ha visto a Granger de nuevo desde esa primera vez, pero Weasley sigue siendo su auror de chequeo. Weasley ni se molesta en mirarlo. Lo recibe con una mirada perdida y lo deja ir con una en conflicto, mientras va obteniendo más y más información en cada reunión, a pesar de que Draco no tiene idea a que viene todo esto. La única persona que hablaba con el de manera intencional (o amabilidad) era Mimi. No importa que tan cansado estuviera, no podía evitar desear la vista de una cara amistosa.   
-Estas enfermo? – pregunto Mimi un día cuando se encontraba de paso. Preguntó en voz baja, como si no quisiera llamar mucho la atención, pero él solo encoge los hombros. 

\- Te ves como si hubieras perdido peso. - Ella muerde su labio cuando encoge sus hombros nuevamente. 

Draco intenta irse, pero Mimi lo detiene. 

\- ¿Si te doy un sándwich de croissant, te quedaras un poco y lo comerás? – pregunta amablemente y Draco se da cuenta que ella esta preocupada de que se esté matando de hambre a propósito. Le da una pequeña sonrisa y acepta solo para disuadir sus miedos. 

Para ser justos con Mimi, realmente no ha estado comiendo mucho. El no es un buen cocinero, y todos los elfos de la Mansión han sido tomados por el Ministerio. A veces comía algo al almuerzo en el trabajo y ordenaba comida para la Mansión para no tener que cocinar, pero el resultado final era que su dieta era limitada y su apetito era realmente inexistente. 

Mimi continúa trabajando mientras él come, pero es agradable ver que ella no le aparta la vista. Su preocupación le hace sonreír un poco. Ella lo despide con la mano cuando él se va. 

*****************************************************************************************

Draco no busca a Potter y nunca se aventura en espacios donde él pasa su tiempo. No sabe como reaccionará su cuerpo al ver a Potter (cómo reaccionará él) pero imagina que no será bueno. 

Sin embargo, empieza a ver a Weasley alrededor de manera regular. Al ser su auror de chequeo, Weasley también hace paradas y lo observa mientras trabajo, lo cual es algo que el anterior auror debería haber hecho, pero nunca hizo.   
Junto a la presencia de Weasley, Draco es introducido a un nuevo síntoma de su vínculo roto, un frio constante que ningún hechizo de calentamiento quita definitivamente. Empieza a usar suéteres y ropa de invierno en septiembre, cuando apenas es justificable las mangas largas. 

La mansión es bastante fría y sin elfos para mantener las chimeneas encendidas, Draco se queda dormido al frente de la chimenea de su estudio muchas noches ya que es mucho más fácil que tratar de mantener varios cuartos cálidos por si mismo. Mantiene un edredón allí, hecho por su madre cuando solía tejer como una manera de practicar magia fina. Recuerda como se recostaba en su regazo mirando como su aguja volvía a enhebrarse, desaparecer y reaparecer de un lado al otro de la tela.   
Podía sentir su magia, a veces, cuando tenía el edredón encima y se concentraba. Notaba que se estaba volviendo más sensible a la magia que antes, y mientras sabía que esto no conducía a nada bueno, le daba esta bendición. 

Pasa medio año. Draco a veces se encuentra jugando con el hilo alrededor de su meñique como un tic nervioso. Cada cierto tiempo, lo jala , pero nunca siente el jalón de vuelta.

*****************************************************************************************

Weasley lo espera en su escritorio cuando Draco llega al trabajo un viernes en la mañana. Trataba de llegar antes que nadie porque se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en insomne y hacer trabajo repetitivo sin tener que pensar era la mejor manera de sobrellevar esto mientras pasaba horas despierto. Dicho esto, era impresionante que Weasley llegara antes que él. 

-Necesito tu ayuda-dice Weasley y Draco recuerda una época en la cual habría sentido algo más que un vago sentimiento, de lo que fuera. Se sentiría presumido, orgulloso o incluso irritado por el hecho de que Weasley viniera por ayuda, pero ya no hay nada de eso en él. 

Tal vez sus compañeros de trabajo tengan razón. Tal vez su espíritu esta roto. 

-Qué es? -responde en vez de ponerle voz a alguno de sus pensamientos. Weasley se ve visiblemente sorprendido. Ahora se veía algo contrariado, claramente esperando algún tipo de comentario sarcástico de Draco, pero Draco no tenía nada para dar. Además, Weasley podría literalmente echarlo a Azkaban, y solo la esquivó la primera vez por el testimonio de Potter en su juicio. 

Dudaba que Potter lo daría nuevamente. 

Weasley se sacudió un poco. 

-Te lo pido solamente porque trabajas aquí en el correo y confió que no eres uno de los locos que quiere meterse en los pantalones de Harry. 

Draco casi quiso reírse. Nunca había considerado entrar en los pantalones de Potter, no, pero por un solo segundo, si tuvo un momento donde casarse con el hombre se veía como una posibilidad real, así que Weasley no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.   
El no dice nada de esto. 

-Potter esta recibiendo correos de fans, no es cierto? – pregunta Draco. No podría saberlo. No está autorizado a estar remotamente cerca al correo de Potter, el cual llega en tales cantidades copiosas que el supervisor de su supervisor está asignado a recibir su correo de manera exclusiva. Ni siquiera el Ministro en persona tiene un empleado asignado exclusivamente a su correo. 

-Está recibiendo cartas que bordan entre el acecho y el acoso. -dijo Weasley de manera plana- No podemos exactamente detenerlas de donde vengan y no confió en la chica que lo está manejando, considerando actualmente que ella ha invitado a Harry una que otra vez en el tiempo que ha trabajado en la oficina de los aurores.

Draco asiente comprendiendo la situación. 

-Y crees que yo, el preso amarrado, no tiene ni el motivo o los medios para ir en contra tuyo

Los ojos de Weasley se entrecerraron

-Esa respuesta me parece sospechosa.

Draco literalmente resopló. Podría ser la primera emoción que sentía en meses, un surgimiento repentino y rápido de humor. 

-Auror Weasley-suspiro- No tengo intenciones con tu Potter. Si quieres que me encargue de su correo, juro solemnemente no manipularlo.

Al menos, no tenía intenciones con Potter ahora. Las pudo haber tenido, antes que Potter cortara su relación y dejara a Draco muriendo, pero Draco había dejado morir sus esperanzas junto con sus sueños infantiles de amor verdadero. 

No está amargado, a pesar de sus frases hirientes. Solo es consciente de los hechos. 

Esta medianamente sorprendido cuando Weasley resopló de vuelta. 

-De hecho, te pido que lo manipules. Quiero fuera toda esta mierda de su correo y quemada maldita sea. Confío en que encontraras algo de placer en destruir las cartas de amor de Harry.

Bueno, no tenía razón y no por las razones que Weasley asumía, pero tampoco se encontraba equivocado. Placer, no. ¿Satisfacción? Tal vez. 

No podía decir que no, de todas formas. Sabía cómo era cuando una persona con poder sobre ti te pedía un favor. 

Menos de una hora después, Draco tenía una maldito recipiente lleno del correo de Potter en su escritorio y Weasley no se equivocaba. Era aterrador. Draco apenas había observado quince cartas hasta ahora y tres de ellas eran cartas de amor con variada obsesión. Dos de ellas referenciaban a otras tres cartas que le habían enviado. 

Puso un seguimiento en cartas que tuvieran la misma firma mágica a las que había sacado previamente, y con esto pudo eliminar otras cuatro cartas en su escritorio. Contempló lo que le hacia falta. Le tomaría todo un día ponerse al día con todo, considerando que, a menos que tuvieran sellos oficiales, debía abrirlas, leerlas y resellar todo lo que quedaba. 

Después recordó porque lo estaba haciendo. 

Se imagino a Potter, la tensión en su rostro, un contraste fuerte a sus sonrisas habituales y se pregunto cuantas de estas cartas habrán causado esa misma cara de nuevo.   
No está seguro si es una obsesión de mas de diez años o el vinculo del alma que hacia que su pecho se apretara con la idea de Potter leyendo estas cartas sórdidas, cosificadoras y a menudo aterradoras. Se veía como algo insignificante, pero si a Draco le perturbada leerlas, así estuvieran dirigidas a alguien más…

Estuvo una hora y media mas tarde terminando el correo de Potter del día. Otra canasta pequeña apareció mientras se marchaba. 

Las dejaría para mañana. 

******************************************************************************************************************************

Draco es la persona exclusiva del correo de Potter por los siguientes cuatro meses. No está seguro que Potter sepa quien es la persona que mira su correo y a pesar de que una parte de él se siente enferma cada vez que piensa lo poco que le importa al que podría haber sido su alma gemela, también esta algo aliviado por esto. 

A pesar de que sus manos empezaron a sacudirse de manera regular, todavía abre, lee y sella el correo de Potter. Hay algo calmante al saber el horario de Potter, que está sucediendo en su vida, a través de los trazos rápidos de la pluma de Granger, las invitaciones, las notas interdepartamentales acerca de reuniones y misiones (las cuales no son estrictamente confidenciales de todas maneras).

Weasley viene a chequearlo un día. Cuando llega, hay un huracán de cartas alrededor de la cabeza de Draco. Catorce cartas completamente alineadas en el aire de la misma persona- la dueña de tres cartas del primer día que había empezado a revisar el correo de Potter. La escritora esta desesperándose. Draco no sabe si se da cuenta que sus cartas no están siendo recibidas. Tampoco le importa. 

-Weasley- dice Draco, con la voz un poco distante. Se enfoca en su tarea, pero no está completamente concentrado. Se ha sentido ligero por días. Era su mayor lapso de enfermedad que había tenido desde el comienzo del año. Se pregunta cada vez si su vínculo roto lo hacía más susceptible al frio constante de la mansión el cual estaba arruinando sus sistema inmune pero el resultado final era el mismo y no le importaba mucho. 

-Draco- dijo Weasley, elevando una ceja. Había empezado a usar el nombre de Draco hacia años, el resultado de una familiaridad prolongada. - Luces como mierda. 

Hizo una pausa, girando lentamente. Miró a Weasley a través de sus ojos llorosos. La fiebre lo estaba pateando fuerte, pero su Sanador le había recomendado que se mantuviera alejado de la poción Pimentónica, pero se había dado cuenta que no tenia mucho efecto como antes en Draco, lo cual hizo que el sanador mostrara algo de preocupación en su ultimo chequeo. 

No le había dicho a nadie sobre el vínculo roto, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que la Sanadora Clearwater – la única sanadora en San Mungo que estaba dispuesta a tratarlo- sospechaba. Sin una carta sobre las circunstancias de su enfermedad, no podría librarse de su trabajo obligatorio, así que batallaba y deseaba secretamente que su vinculo lo pusiera en un coma lo más rápido posible. 

-Si- dijo una vez se dio cuenta que Weasley se había quedado mirándolo. 

-Enfermo? – asintió.

-De nuevo? – Asintió nuevamente.

Weasley suspiro pesadamente.

-Luces como mierda- dijo nuevamente- Iba a almorzar después de venir aquí. ¿Has comido? 

No- Draco no esta convencido de que pueda contenerse por mucho más tiempo y está a punto de decirlo cuando Weasley empieza a hacerle gestos para que se levante.

-Weasley… 

-No Draco. Cállate. Vamos a comer algo y es todo- murmuró algo acerca de no creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero Draco no estaba particularmente sorprendido. Weasley empezó a actuar como si sintiera lastima por Draco hace aproximadamente un mes y medio después de su trato laboral y ahora era un espectador constante de su estilo de vida malogrado y lento descenso al infierno.

-Merlín, ¿puedes moverte más rápido?

-…No.

Sabe que el sitio donde lo lleva Weasley es mágico, pero no discute. Dejarlo que descubra que pasa cuando un mortífago entra en un establecimiento mágico en Londres, pensó. Granger y el, por supuesto, se darían cuenta una vez que llegan al cubículo donde la casi Weasley espera.

Ella levanta una ceja.

-Ron. Malfoy. 

Draco asiente en forma de saludo como había hecho el día del café, solo que el resultado esta vez lo deja un poco inestable. Weasley lo agarra de un brazo y hace un sonido desesperado. 

-No te ves muy bien, Malfoy- dice ella lentamente una vez Draco logra sentarse y quedar algo más estable.

-Eso fue lo que le dije-Dice Weasley asintiendo.

-He estado enfermo-murmura Draco, inseguro de como interactuar con estas personas en una reunión semi casual. Weasley técnicamente es su superior, pero Granger es territorio desconocido. Lo mejor es tratarla de la misma manera que trata a Weasley, piensa.

-No pareciera que estuvieras enfermo-dice Granger-te ves como si estuvieras muriendo-mira escépticamente hacia sus manos, las cuales tiemblan en la mesa. Draco pone las suyas en su regazo, fuera de vista. 

-He estado muy enfermo- corrige, y no reconoce el hecho de que ella tiene razón. 

-Mmm.

Hay una pausa larga en la cual Weasley y Granger comparten cierto tipo de mirada y luego Granger dice gentilmente- Aquí venden una sopa que seria perfecta para tu estomago- y luego la ordena para él. 

Draco descubre que, si esta rodeado de dos tercios del Trio Dorado, los establecimientos mágicos le servirán. Quien podría imaginarlo. 

A pesar de que el almuerzo fue incomodo, se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo en su presencia – o lo suficientemente cansado para importarle- para quedarse dormido. 

Se quedaron una media hora extra antes de despertarlo y regresarlo de vuelta con ellos al Ministerio. Cuando entraron, las barreras vibraron en su piel. Por primera vez, la sensibilidad mágica que estaba desarrollando lo lastimaba y solo apretó sus dientes para evitar hacer ruido.

***************************************************************************************************************************

El almuerzo con Weasley y Granger se vuelve una parte regular de su semana. Casi lo espera con ansias. Después de la segunda semana, Granger intenta que tenga una conversación real con ella, y su voz se pone algo afónica de lo mucho que habla, mas de lo usual. 

Va con Granger a la tienda de café muggle, y ella observa con expresión asombrada como le habla a Mimi la barista, quien lo saluda con una expresión familiar y una sonrisa. Granger le dice que cree que él cambió, pero él piensa que ha sido cambiado. No lo dice en voz alta, pero es lo que piensa. 

Weasley pasa mas y mas seguido para discutir sobre las cartas , porque aparentemente le importa su opinión sobre las acosadoras de Potter. Es por la frecuencia de las visitas que Weasley es el primero en darse cuenta cuando el vinculo empieza a consumir su magia. 

Le toma varios intentos para castear un Incendio a una pila de cartas (más larga de lo usual gracias al reciente éxito de Potter con un caso de alto perfil) y Weasley lo observa con cejas fruncidas. 

\- ¿Esto está sucediendo muy seguido últimamente? -pregunta y Draco encoge los hombros. Para ser honesto, hasta los hechizos básicos han sido difíciles últimamente. Lo atribuía al cansancio- la manera en que sus manos temblaban o la falta de sueño en sí- pero cuando Weasley lo mencionó se dio cuenta que era peor que eso. No era falta de control, era falta de magia. Apenas podía sentirla, a pesar de que podía sentir la magia de otros demasiado bien. 

Miro alrededor de las cartas almacenadas de manera ordenada en su escritorio. Se había convencido de que era muy perezoso y estaba cansado para mantener su sistema organizacional flotante corriendo, pero una vez que le prestó atención se dio cuenta que estaba en negación. 

-Lo siento Weasley- murmura Draco-No me encuentro muy bien. 

-Si-dice Weasley. Castea un Incendio a la siguiente pila de cartas y el chisporroteo de su magia hace que Draco sisee. Weasley lo mira fijamente. 

-Estas diciendo esto mucho últimamente. ¿Ya es hora que vayas con un sanador, no crees? 

Draco lo hace. 

****************************************************************************************************

La sanadora Clearwater lo mira con una expresión en blanco una vez que le explica lo que sucede. 

\- ¿Todo el año pasado? -pregunta. El asiente. 

\- ¿Por qué venir hasta ahora? -sus cejas están fruncidas como las de Weasley últimamente. 

-Creo que mi magia se está yendo- le dice, brutalmente honesto. Su boca se abre un poco y pasa saliva mientras continua- Si no es por el cansancio debe ser síntoma del vínculo…así que voy a necesitar una nota para mi asignación de trabajo.   
-No podrás trabajar mucho si tu magia esta deteriorándose- ella asiente con la mirada perdida- Típicamente es el punto de inflexión del rechazo del vínculo. Estarás recluido en casa para Navidad.

Le da aproximadamente cuatro meses, se da cuenta haciendo las matemáticas. Cuatro meses de tener una vida real. Cuatro meses antes que realmente el reloj empiece la cuenta regresiva. 

-Estaré de vuelta cuando empiece a ser demasiado para mí- le dice mientras ella aprieta los labios antes de asentir en respuesta.

Ella lo detiene antes que se levante, listo para irse. 

\- ¿Quién es? – le pregunta y está sorprendido de ver que ella luce casi enojada.

\- ¿Lo sabe? ¿Has intentado hablarle? 

Se pregunta si ella recuerda al chico de doce años que estaba enamorado de ella, el que se escapaba de sus amigos para pedirle tutorías en la biblioteca como una forma de pasar tiempo con ella. El era consentido y malcriado, es cierto, pero también era dulce como cuando era niño y había pasado semanas tratando de enamorarla antes de que ella gentilmente le dijera que era muy mayor para él y que estaba interesada en alguien más.   
Penélope era muy amable con él, incluso ahora. El ya no era ese niño ahora, y tenía la marca para probarlo. Era un hombre que probablemente se lo merecía. 

-Es mejor que él no lo sepa-dice Draco antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando va a casa esa noche, se acuesta y se cubre con el edredón que hizo su madre. La magia residual se pega a este, haciendo que su piel queme en vez de confortarlo y llora hasta quedarse dormido en frente del fuego que a duras penas puede iniciar con el edredón abandonado en el colchón. Amanece con frío. 

*************************************************************************************

En principios de septiembre, Weasley lo invita a almorzar como hace día de por medio. Casi declina, pero hay algo en la manera en la que Weasley lo invita que se ve sospechoso. Quiere saber que sucede así que acepta con una expresión dubitativa. 

Carga un bastón ahora. Pretende que es por moda, pero no lo es. Es el sonido del bastón que alerta a Potter y Granger cuando Weasley lo conduce hacia la mesa que comparten formalmente en La Camelia, el lugar favorito para almorzar de Granger. Potter mira a Weasley con incredulidad, pero Draco no dice nada. Granger lo guía a la cabina y deja que Draco tome el asiento al lado suyo. Draco ordena silenciosamente, se sienta silenciosamente y tiembla silenciosamente como si no estuviera pasando nada. Granger trata de que participe en la conversación múltiples veces, pero esquiva cada uno de los intentos con monosílabos. 

Se siente vivo y muerto, torturado y a gusto, teniendo a Potter tan cerca. Con la mano en su regazo, jala del hilo, el cual-nota con un sentimiento de pura agonía- que ha empezado a verse de color café con tonalidades rojas, como la sangre en la ropa. Potter no reacciona. Probablemente no sienta el hilo, pensó Draco mientras veía donde se conectaban. 

Finalmente, Hermione suspira y desiste de hacerlo hablar. Potter los mira interactuar (arrojando miradas incrédulas a Weasley de vez en cuando) con una expresión sepulcral, pero hay algo que brilla en sus ojos una vez que Granger pregunta.

-Un hechizo de calentamiento? 

Los ojos de Potter se clavaron en él cuándo asintió agradecido y se abrieron cuando observó que el hechizo de Granger lo lastimaba visiblemente a pesar de que Granger y Weasley habían aprendido a no preguntar. Tenía tanto frio que aceptaba cada vez que ella le renovaba el hechizo, a pesar de que la mágica le heria. El resto del almuerzo fue incomodo y paso rápidamente, pero Draco seguía sintiendo la mirada de Potter en él. 

Potter no dijo nada cuando Weasley lo llevo de vuelta al ministerio, pero se quedo observándolos. Draco se preguntaba que veía.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora : Gracias por el apoyo. Realmente lo agradezco. Esta parte esta un poco mas larga que el primer capitulo pero no quería cortarlo abruptamente así que tuve que extenderlo un poco mas.   
> Como notaran me demore demasiado de un capitulo a otro. La razón detrás de mi desaparición es que traduje este fic en los últimos meses de mi embarazo y al final ya no me podía ni sentar. Ahora ando en recuperación y mucho mejor.   
> Espero lo disfruten.

Draco tiene un gran dejavú cuando llega a su cubículo el día siguiente al encontrar a Harry Potter recostándose en su escritorio. Hay un fajo de cartas en su puño- las cartas de las acosadoras que Draco había estado esperando que Weasley quemara en su próxima visita. Era más fácil realizar un incendio en masa que romperlas a mano una por una.  
Potter lo vio acercarse, mientras Draco observaba con el rabillo del ojo como el hilo se volvía cada vez más corto mientras la distancia entre ambos desaparecía.  
-Estas asignado a mi correo?  
Draco no se molesta en tratar de defenderse. Solo asiente.  
-Weasley me lo asigno hace años. Meses atrás.  
La quijada de Potter se apretó. Draco pensó, antes de ayer, que casi había olvidado como se veía Potter, pero ahora sabía que no podía. La manera en que el pelo oscuro de Potter podría cubrir su cicatriz si no fuera por el diseño de cicatriz que casi tocaba su ceja impidiendo que creciera el cabello allí, o que tan cuadrada era su quijada, o como su piel color bronce brillaba con los restos de su bronceado de verano, todas estas cosas permanecían adheridas en la memoria de Draco.  
Esta era el alma gemela que no podría tener.  
-Odio saber que hay alguien revisando mi correo- dice Potter firmemente, como si eso afectara a Draco en lo absoluto- Es una invasión de la seguridad.  
Draco suspira. Mira a Potter con ojos cansados.  
-Lamento que te sientas de esta manera. Eres una figura pública y tu amigo se preocupa por ti. Me pidió deshacerme de las cartas de las acosadoras y prefiero no enojar al auror que determina si puedo o no caminar libre, así que cumplí.  
Potter lo mira por un largo periodo.  
-Que carajos paso contigo? – pregunta vociferando y luego, para confusión de Draco, se aleja del escritorio de Draco, gira su silla para enfrentarlo en el proceso, y le gesticula bruscamente a Draco para que se siente- Te ves como si fueras a colapsar.  
Draco se sienta cautelosamente y el dolor en su pierna cesa. Apoya su bastón contra la pared.  
-Que pasa contigo? - pregunta Potter después de tomar una respiración profunda que le permite hablar sin vociferar. - Algo se siente raro.  
-Me sorprende es que me preguntes en vez de seguirme por todos lados—dijo Draco y la quijada de Potter se apretó nuevamente. -Estoy bien Potter.  
-Parece que estas muriendo-dijo, acusador, casi como Granger lo había hecho en su primer almuerzo juntos.  
Draco sorprendido, solo lo miro con grandes ojos grises. Probablemente parecía perseguido, sentía que así se veía, pero algo en su mirada debió delatarlo porque la expresión de Potter cambio.  
-Estas muriendo- dice Potter y no es una pregunta. -Maldita sea.  
Suspiro nuevamente moviendo ligeramente su silla. Ya no tenía sentido fingir  
-Algo así.  
Potter se reclino contra la pared opuesta a su escritorio.  
-No le has dicho nada a nadie.  
-Mi sanadora sabe- se encoge de hombros-No tengo nadie a quien contarle, Potter.  
Potter resopla, pero Draco no sabe si es porque no está impresionado, disgustado o algo más.  
\- Se ve que le agradas a Hermione y Ron bastante- le dijo Potter, sonando algo enfadado al respecto. No parece saber qué hacer con la falta de pelea de Draco. - te invitan a almorzar y hacen encantamientos de calentamiento para ti, que, por cierto, ¿qué demonios es eso? Hermione te mantuvo abrigado todo el tiempo que estuvimos ayer en el restaurante.  
-Granger y Weasley me compadecen-Draco responde francamente. No responde sobre los hechizos de calentamiento. Lo mejor era no delatarse. Potter no es Granger, pero tampoco es estúpido y si Draco le daba suficientes pistas seguramente averiguaría su condición. Estaba seguro de que Granger ya lo había hecho, lo que significaba que si Potter lo descubría pronto tendría una confirmación.  
Potter lo sorprendió con perspicacia en el momento equivocado.  
-Hay algo mal en tu magia, ¿no es cierto? - pregunta y tanto la hostilidad en su cara y su postura finalmente cede- Merlín, ¿qué pasa contigo?  
Luce perdido. Draco sintió que su pecho se pone ligeramente calido por la insinuación de preocupación. Sabía que Potter lo haría incluso con un viejo enemigo.  
-No estoy detrás de nada esta vez Potter- Draco le dice, probablemente demasiado honesto. Su voz suena cruda- solo estoy muriendo, déjalo estar.  
Su piel extremadamente sensible sintió la llamarada de la magia de Potter. Era la primera vez en un largo tiempo que el toque de la magia no se sentía como fuego maldito.  
Luego se giró y esperó a que Potter se fuera.  
Cuando lo hace, su trabajo se ve más aburrido y callado de lo normal. 

*******************************************************************************************************

Weasley pateó su puerta esa misma noche. Draco sabía cuándo venia antes que llegara incluso antes de perder su magia. Las barreras lo estaban ahogando cada vez más y la llegada de Weasley lo golpeó dejándolo sin aliento y adolorido.  
\- ¿Te estás muriendo? Pregunta Weasley, con urgencia en su voz, cuando Draco abre la puerta. -Que carajos Malfoy. Sabía que estabas enfermo, pero ¿porque no me dijiste lo grave que era?  
Draco tosió un poco con el pecho congestionado. Estaba seguro de que se estaba enfermando de nuevo, pero no dijo nada.  
Weasley se desinflo al ver que Draco solo lo observaba.  
\- ¿Porque no dijiste nada?  
\- ¿Porque lo haría? -pregunta confundido-No es como si a alguien le importara.  
Weasley lo observa.  
-Porque somos malditos amigos, imbécil. Por supuesto que me importaría si murieras. Me sorprende también pero no pensé que fueras tan inconsciente que no lo sabrías.  
Draco solo parpadea por un largo tiempo.  
\- ¿Me consideras tu amigo?  
Weasley suspira.  
-Claro, idiota, a pesar de todo, lo hago. Me sentí mal por ti al inicio, pero una vez que empezamos a almorzar juntos cada semana… ¿de verdad no lo sabias? – Draco se encogió de hombros – ¿Porque creías que te invitábamos todo este tiempo?  
-No lo sé-dijo Draco- ¿para vigilarme? ¿porque sospechabas de mí?  
-Porque me agradas un poco, idiota. -le dice Weasley-Eres algo gracioso, inusualmente considerado y en raras ocasiones eres un idiota.  
Draco respira profundo y deja que el aire salga lentamente. No sabe que responder. Después de un momento, se encoge de hombros nuevamente algo incómodo.  
\- Es probablemente el cansancio-intenta y Weasley presiona sus labios. No sabe si Weasley está sofocando una risa o un sonido enojado.  
-Weasley…  
-Draco.  
-Ron - corrige, aun incomodo y luego dice suavemente- Lo siento por no decirte antes. No pensé que importaría.  
\- ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? – pregunto Ron y Draco siente que la última de sus paredes cae. Solo tiene una cosa por ocultar ahora, y no es como si la posturas o las apariencias lo salvarían.  
-Poco más de un año- admite- Ron respira rápidamente, y Draco lo dirige silenciosamente al estudio. Está congelado para ser honesto, no era bueno construyendo ni en apilar la leña a mano y no podía acceder a la magia en absoluto. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Draco hace que Ron se siente en el sofá en el que duerme y le dice la verdad.  
-Es un vínculo de alma rechazado.  
Ron lo estudia.  
-Carajo-dice, como Potter lo había hecho temprano ese mismo día. Draco casi ríe- Eso es…Draco.  
-Lo sé- asiente, sentándose en un sillón- pero no puedo cambiarlo. Fui rechazado tajantemente. No hay manera de que cambien su opinión.  
\- ¿Por qué? - dice Ron y cuando Draco eleva una ceja con una ligera sonrisa, el rectifica. - ¿Porque te rechazaron? Probablemente tu alma gemela no quiere verte muerto.  
-Oh, él no lo sabe-dice Draco. Ron nota claramente el pronombre, pero no parece importarle mucho-Rompió el vínculo antes de que se terminara de crear. Es interesante, realmente. Mi hilo…-alzó su mano agitando su meñique-solía estar rojo y se volvía gris en su final. Ahora mi final se está desvaneciendo, a pesar de que estoy seguro de que es más por mi salud que por la falta de sentimiento.  
-Deberías decirle. -dice Ron luciendo estupefacto. -Los vínculos rotos se supone que son una agonía, ¿no es cierto?  
Draco lo mira por un segundo.  
-Ron, se acabó. Ya estoy en agonía de todas formas. -observa el fuego frágil que logra mantener. Da muy poco calor. -No me queda mucho de todas maneras. Mi sanadora dice que ya estaré recluido en mi casa para Navidad y todos saben que la muerte llega rápidamente después de eso.  
Ron traga. Draco lo mira, notando con algo de sorpresa que Ron lucia como si fuera a llorar. No le gusta que Ron se indisponga, pero al mismo tiempo se da cuenta que sí.  
Le ha tomado un año para hacer las paces con esto, un año evitando el problema, pero ahora que no podía ocultarlo más, se daba cuenta que había algo catártico al ser honesto sobre esto.  
También había algo catártico el ser parte de la vida de Potter, así fuera en una pequeña cantidad. Evitarlo funcionaba bien, pero tenerlo alrededor era sorprendentemente bueno para mantener la cabeza de Draco concentrada. Había visto a Potter y no se derrumbó o escupió su secreto. Tal vez extrañaba lo que nunca tendrá, pero todavía es funcional. El miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle si se encontraban se ha ido. Sabe que, a pesar de la angustia, seguía funcionando.  
Funcionaria hasta que ya no pudiera más.  
Sonríe levemente y se levanta.  
\- ¿Quieres te? - es una de las pocas cosas que sabe cómo hacer satisfactoriamente y una de las pocas que puede digerir y disfrutar actualmente.  
Ron asiente. Lo beben en silencio. 

*****************************************************************************************

A pesar de todo, Draco se encuentra estupefacto cuando se une con Ron y Hermione en el almuerzo el siguiente lunes y ver a Harry Potter sentado en su mesa incómodo.  
-Hola Malfoy- lo saluda Potter, algo tieso, pero no antipático.  
Draco se detiene y Ron le dirige una mirada sospechosa, así que se patea mentalmente y asiente en respuesta.  
-Potter-dice fuerte, tose ligeramente y toma su puesto al lado de Hermione. Tanto Ron como ella lo miran como si fuera una criatura del zoológico. Suspira.  
-Si, todos sabemos que estoy muriendo ahora. Es esplendido. ¿Podemos dejar de actuar como si me fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento?  
Hermione suspira. Para darle crédito, no pretende por un segundo que no era lo que estaba haciendo.  
-Debiste decirnos- Se imaginó que Ron se lo diría y Potter lo haría en el segundo que volviera a su casa, así que no estaba sorprendido en absoluto.  
Estornuda. Es algo lamentable la manera en que su cuerpo entero resiente el movimiento.  
-Como si no lo hubieras adivinado hace años- dice, limpiándose la nariz con una servilleta.  
Potter para su sorpresa, solo asiente.  
-Si yo lo descubrí quedándome 5 minutos a solas con él, es bastante obvio probablemente.  
Hermione hace gestos con su cara.  
-Una cosa es que estés enfermo y otra que tengas un vínculo roto, Draco. Eso es…-su irritación se disipa. Se queda con cara de verdadera tristeza, la cara de alguien que se encontraba de luto. No está muerto aún y no cree que deberían guardarle luto…pero por alguna razón, tanto ella como Ron tienen la misma cara.  
Se pregunta si los dioses se están riendo de él, sentándose con sus rivales de la infancia, sus únicos amigos.  
-Mi vinculo es mi problema- le dice a ella en lugar de expresar su auto desprecio  
-Amigo, verte sufrir es duro-dice Ron, haciendo gestos cuando Potter lo mira como si hubiera perdido su cabeza. Draco también hace gestos al ver la reacción de Potter, a pesar de que trata de contenerse. -Pensé que era algo gracioso al inicio. Eras tan creído y poderoso, pero…  
Draco logra rodar sus ojos.  
-Muchas gracias.  
Ron bufa.  
-Sabes lo que quiero decir. Incluso si no nos lleváramos bien, no le desearía un vínculo rechazado a nadie. Es una manera muy mierda de irse, es doble mierda. Mueres y es por algo por lo que se supone debe hacerte sentirte mejor.  
-Me ayudas mucho al recordarme lo grave que es mi vida, gracias de nuevo. Realmente lo haces más placentero, Weasley.  
Ron intenta discutir con él, expandir su punto tal vez, a pesar de que Draco no tienen ningún interés en escucharlo, pero afortunadamente el mesero usual se detiene. Toma la orden, sonríe un poco más a Potter y se va.  
Ron ha perdido su ventana para la discusión, pero Draco se sobresalta al ver que Potter es quien rompe el silencio.  
\- ¿Porque los vínculos son tan importantes? - pregunta y los tres lo observan. - ¿Qué? Vengo de un pasado muggle y no investigo hasta el fondo como tú, Hermione. Entiendo que tener un alma gemela es bueno, pero…- se encoge de hombros – No lo entiendo. ¿Que hace que el vínculo rechazado sea tan grave?  
Draco no cree que puede hablar. Cuando Hermione lo mira, asiente y ella contesta por él.  
-Un alma gemela no es solo una cosa buena, Harry. Es un vínculo permanente que sella a dos personas literalmente a tener un amor destinado. Es la única persona en el planeta diseñada para complementarte y amarte incondicionalmente. Los vínculos rechazados solo suceden cuando alguien es rechazado antes de que el vínculo pueda formarse completamente, es como si intentaran ligarte en un bar y le dispararas sin siquiera dejarlo hablar o darles una oportunidad. Una vez que está formado, en raras ocasiones se rompe porque es demasiado fuerte.  
-Los niños magos son criado con historias de almas gemelas-añade Ron algo nostálgico. Draco observa la expresión de Hermione y se siente ligeramente orgulloso de ella cuando ve que no reacciona. Ella y Ron no son almas gemelas, lo sabe, y a pesar de esto decidieron que su amor valía la pena. Eso puede ser algo duro para conciliar en sí mismo.  
-Hay personas que esperan toda su vida para encontrar su alma gemela sin salir o amar a nadie más. El ser rechazado por alguien que se supone que deba amarte más que a nada en este mundo…-mira a Draco, quien mira hacia otro lado. No soporta la idea de ser compadecido, a pesar de que entiende que no es algo que se pueda evitar.  
-Se siente como si te estuvieras muriendo- dice Draco abruptamente. No pretendía hablar, pero ahora no puede parar y sus palabras se derraman como el agua. -El segundo en que sientes que el vínculo se rompe, te hace desear morirte. Lo sientes como un hueco en el pecho permanentemente donde se supone que tu alma esta, pero para el compañero que rechaza…si no se lo dices, nunca lo sabrán. No lo sentirán.  
Observa sus manos pálidas hacia el hilo desvanecido.  
-Puedes ver el hilo del destino conectándote, pero se vuelve gris en su dedo. Si no se retractan y sellan el vínculo, entonces el final de tu hilo pasará de rojo a gris eventualmente y morirás. Te enfermaras y te afligirás por tu alma gemela hasta que mueras y no serás capaz de resentirte con ellos porque lo único que quieres es estar con ellos y hacerlos felices.  
No puede dejar de ver su hilo color marrón.  
-Lo extrañas, ¿cierto? - pregunta Potter, las palabras salieron como si no fuera una decisión consciente, como si solo se salieran.  
Draco levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la mirada de Potter. No puede imaginarse como debe verse su cara.  
-Lo llorare a él y nuestro vinculo hasta el día que muera-dice, intencionalmente fúnebre, y luego aparto la mirada y se levantó. Se sostiene pesadamente en su bastón y asiente en dirección a Ron y Hermione.  
-Iré de vuelta al Ministerio. No tengo hambre.  
Ellos no lo detienen, pero sienten sus ojos en su espalda hasta que se va. 

******************************************************************************************************************

Draco puede sentir el vínculo romperse pieza por pieza. Nunca pensó que había un sentimiento peor al que sintió cuando tomo la marca oscura, pero estaba equivocado. Lo que sentía ahora era su alma desgarrándose en piezas de manera literal y no podía expresar con palabras por que rompía a llorar en medio del trabajo del dolor. Rechaza las salidas a almorzar hasta el punto de que, tanto Ron y Hermione empiezan a visitarlo en vez de salir. Frecuentemente levanta su cabeza y pretende que no está al borde de desmayo antes que ellos lleguen. Piensa que Hermione ve a través de él- que sabe que está empeorando- pero no tiene pruebas y ella no lo ha arrinconado sobre el tema.  
Luego, Potter empieza a acompañarlos.  
El primer día que apareció, Draco no se da cuenta que se encuentra ahí. Saluda a Ron y Hermione de manera cansada y empieza a platicar con Ron acerca de una de las acosadoras frecuentes de Potter antes de ver una cabeza familiar con cabello revuelto. Se enfoca en Potter, quien se mantiene de pie de manera incomoda en el cubículo de Draco. Sus gafas se deslizan por su nariz. Draco odia que, con solo verlo, casi lo haga sonreír.  
Draco hizo una pausa luego examinó el área. No había campo suficiente para cuatro adultos incluso si uno estaba delgado hasta el punto de la demencia.  
\--Vamos al salón- sugiere en vez de hacer un apunte sobre el merodeo de Potter- No cabemos todos aquí.  
Observa que esta es la primera vez en todo el día que se siente lo suficiente bien como para salir de su cubículo. Esta seguro que era lo que Ron y Hermione planeaban porque Hermione se ilumina, luciendo esperanzada.  
Lo siguen a través de la sala del correo, y se le ocurre a Draco que sería la primera, primera vez que va al salón. Evita a sus compañeros de todas las maneras posibles, y ellos lo evitan. Nunca ha estado tentado a visitarla. El café gratis no valía la pena.  
Cuando abre la puerta y entra, hay dos compañeras de trabajo sentadas en un mueble hablando en voz baja. Hay suficiente espacio para él y el Trio Dorado, pero al verlo, la cara de una de las mujeres se arruga.  
-Estamos ocupadas-dice. Su amiga asiente incomoda. Draco no distingue si es la antipatía o su presencia que la hace estremecerse. -Estamos usando el salón.  
Normalmente Draco se deslizaría y no respondería, pero sus dos únicos amigos y su alma gemela están detrás de él. Rechina sus dientes.  
-No estamos para molestarlas, solo queremos compartir el almuerzo.  
-Pásenlo en otro lado-dice la mujer. Lo dice en modo de burla. Draco se da cuenta que ni siquiera conoce su nombre, pero ella conoce el suyo. Parece saber todo sobre él. - No es como si quisieran verte la cara en algún lado, mortífago.  
La mujer al lado de ella se sobresalta y Draco deja de respirar abruptamente. La humillación arde a través de él, haciéndole preguntarse si este es el momento en el que los tres que están detrás se dan cuenta con quien se están haciendo amigos. Que es lo que dice sobre ellos.  
Hay un largo, horrible momento de silencio, y luego Potter habla detrás de él. Una fuerte mano gentil lo empuja a un lado. Se da cuenta que cuando lo mueve, hay otra mano en su hombro opuesto para evitar que se caiga.  
\- ¿Cuál es la demora? -pregunta Potter, con la voz sosa.  
Es obvio que había escuchado el intercambio.  
-Señor Potter-dice la mujer-Solo estábamos…  
-Charlando en su pausa de almuerzo- interrumpe, moviendo a Draco. Sus manos gentiles todavía están en sus hombros, así que puede moverse hacia el salón.  
– Lo cual es lo que nosotros queremos hacer. Menos mal que dejamos esto claro.  
Sus ojos la retan a que diga algo. Ella hace silencio y Potter lanza una sonrisa satisfecha, gesticulando para que Ron y Hermione lo sigan. Deja una mano en el hombro de Draco todo el tiempo. El tiembla un poco bajo el toque de Potter y un silencioso hechizo de calentamiento cae sobre él. No ve la varita de Potter, pero sabe el toque de su magia, cálida en vez de chocante.  
-Gracias-murmura. Potter parece no escucharlo, solo guía a Draco hacia la mesa vacía con cuatro sillas, el lugar perfecto para su pequeño grupo.  
Potter no se sienta a su lado. Una vez que se asegura que Draco está sentado y seguro, se sienta frente a él. Su expresión es casi imposible de leer, pero Draco no lo intenta por más de que se muere por saber lo que piensa el hombre.  
Después de ese día, Potter aparece de manera regular para almorzar, y no toca más de lo necesario a Draco, pero no le da miedo estabilizar a Draco cuando tropieza o lo empuja para despertarlo cuando se duerme en el almuerzo.  
También, y Draco no tiene idea de cómo explicarlo, ha empezado a castear sobre Draco los hechizos calentadores en vez de Hermione. Draco no está segura si él se da cuenta que su magia no lastima a Draco o si solo es más fácil para el hacerlo rápido ya que puede hacer magia sin varita. No tiene excusa para hacerlo. Se asusta en pensar si ellos lo habrán notado así que no pregunta.  
El almuerzo se vuelve la comida favorita de Draco de todo el día. 

************************************************************************************************************************************

Finalmente establecieron una rutina, a solo un mes de su cuenta regresiva mental hasta que tuviera que quedarse recluido en la casa, cuando llega el día en que Ron y Hermione están lo suficientemente ocupados para almorzar.  
No tenía expectativas. Se queda en su cubículo, tratando de adivinar quien era la acosadora número 7 de Potter (es la más presuntuosa de todas además de la más persistente. Draco odia sus cartas con pasión). Tiene un dolor de cabeza cegador, y no puede tomar pociones del dolor para calmarlo. La magia en las pociones hace que su estómago tenga calambres tan fuertes que llora y es demasiado orgulloso o muy cobarde para pedir ayuda.  
Tiene miedo de que si habla de sus problema con la sanadora Clearwater, ella le dirá que es tiempo de renunciar y la idea de ser aislado en su casa enorme y vacía (o la idea de separarse de Potter cuando por fin esta más cerca de él) lo aterroriza.  
Tiene su cabeza agachada, tratando de bloquear la luz y trata de bloquear el sonido de su respiración fuerte en la oficina cuando escucha un toque gentil detrás de él.  
Levanta la vista, rogando por Circe que el torbellino de emociones no se refleje en su rostro, para encontrar a Potter de pie en la entrada de su cubículo con una expresión en conflicto. Su postura, sin embargo, no es amenazadora, pedía una bienvenida en vez de esperarla en la manera en que Ron lo había hecho en los primeros días de su amistad.  
-Almuerzas?  
Draco lo mira, con los ojos lloroso por el dolor.  
-No creo que pueda pararme-murmura sin consciencia, decidiendo ser honesto y la expresión de Potter va de insegura a preocupada en un segundo. Se arrodilla en frente de Draco, mirándolo a los ojos. - Lo siento Potter, no me siento bien.  
-Nunca te sientes bien-dice Potter maliciosamente, examinándolo. Draco se pregunta que es lo que espera encontrar.  
-No cuando estas cerca- se queja, el dolor en su pecho se aliviana ligeramente. Nunca se va, pero la presencia de Potter es un bálsamo-Haces que mi condición empeore por proximidad- se permite el desliz, ansioso por empujar a Potter lejos.  
Para su sorpresa, Potter sonríe un poco.  
-Eres terrible. Vamos, almorcemos. Te cargare si es necesario.  
Draco se sorprende a si mismo aceptando. El dolor de cabeza late cuando asiente  
-A pesar de que amaría que el ministro me viera siendo cargado como un príncipe por su Salvador, prefiero caminar.  
-Mejor hagámosle creer que eres un príncipe fuerte e independiente- aceptó Potter afablemente. Draco trata de sonreír, pero no le sale fácilmente. Abre su boca para protestar, pero lo piensa mejor. Potter parece notar su consentimiento y se levanta, sosteniendo una mano de Draco. Con la otra mano, toma el bastón de Draco y lo dirige a su mano.  
Draco toma su mano, y trata de no pensar en el hilo que los conecta, a pesar de que este se acorta cada vez que se tocan. Por un momento, piensa que brilla rojo, pero cuando lo mira fijamente sigue siendo un gris rustico como siempre.  
Potter lo lleva a un nuevo sitio, un sitio pequeño fuera del camino y sorprendentemente placentero. Draco se da cuenta que le gusta los lugares como estos, pequeños cafés y restaurantes que son muy comunes en el Londres muggle. Cuando llegan, el personal no parece reparar en el de la manera en que el personal de La Camelia ha dejado hasta hace poco de hacer.  
Potter se sienta y ordena por él, diciendo únicamente confía en mi cuando Draco lo observa.  
-Gracias por venir aquí conmigo-dice como si no hubiera arrastrado a Draco él mismo- Estaba muriendo de hambre y Ron se rehusó a mirar otra cosa que no fuera el caso en el que está trabajando.  
-No he comido en todo el día-dice con un encogimiento de hombros tratando de parecer despreocupado-pensé que podría estarlo también.  
Potter lo mira con el rabillo del ojo, pero no discute, a pesar de que hace rato descubrió lo poco que come Draco -De todas maneras. Es rutina, venir a traerte.  
Hace una pausa, mira su menú y trata de no mirar a Draco. Es un poco entrañable, pero Draco preferiría saber lo que Potter tiene para decir.  
Alza una ceja. Potter hace gestos. Espera pacientemente. Potter no es bueno conteniendo cosas.  
\- ¿Porque nunca vienes a buscarnos? – pregunta finalmente, probando que Draco estaba en lo correcto. - ¿No quieres almorzar con nosotros? ¿Nos aguantas no más porque te chequeamos?  
Draco quiere sonreír en lo fácil que Potter se encasilla en el “nosotros”. Nosotros, este grupo que le pregunta que se una y que lo quiere cerca.  
No sonríe. En cambio, es brutalmente honesto.  
-No, nunca estoy seguro de ser bienvenido. Incluso ahora, meses después… me dijiste que no me querías cerca. No iba a imponerme contigo cuando tu solo me aguantas porque a tus amigos les agrado. Solo Circe sabrá porque lo hacen de todas maneras.  
Potter se sonroja, y Draco no está seguro si es por la ira, culpa…vergüenza? Afortunadamente Potter lo aclara cuando murmura  
-Estaba equivocado.  
A pesar de que Draco empezó esta conversación, no puede evitar la manera en que su pecho se aprieta. ¿Estaba equivocado? El momento en que Potter corto su vínculo fue el más conmovedor en su vida y ahora, ¿retiraba lo dicho? Draco bajo la mirada para observar su hilo, pero no había cambiado. Seguía desvaneciéndose. La vista lo hizo tomar un largo suspiro antes de mirar a Potter nuevamente.  
Juzgando por la expresión en la cara de Potter, se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de la conversación, al menos la gravedad para Draco quien permanecía tieso excepto por el temblor en sus manos (el cual nunca paraba).  
-Estabas equivocado-dice planamente. No sabe que decir o que responder.  
Potter luce ligeramente avergonzado de sí mismo.  
-Lo estaba. Trataste de crear una tregua entre nosotros y yo estaba tan enojado por la guerra y nuestro pasado que te mande a volar. No me di cuenta hasta que Ron y tú se volvieron cercanos en darme cuenta de que eras honesto. Pensé que…  
Draco termina por él.  
-Pensaste que quería ser amable contigo para verme bien al frente de los demás. Para reforzar mi reputación.  
Potter asiente.  
-No es justo y debí manejarlo mejor. Lo siento Malfoy. – Draco mira su hilo nuevamente. Si, probablemente lo hacía. Las cosas serían muy diferentes si lo hubiera hecho antes. Por un momento, Draco se debate en decirle (podría hacerlo, ¿no es cierto?) ahora que Potter prácticamente había admitido en quererlo cerca, de agradarle.  
No lo hace. En cambio, le da a Potter su mejor sonrisa, una amistosa que ojalá no se vea como una mueca.  
-Está bien. - dice gentilmente. Se pregunta si ha madurado como persona o es el vínculo que lo hace ser tan amable. - Todos hemos cambiado. Tenías todo el derecho de estar enojado, de nunca volver a verme de nuevo. Me alegra que encontraremos la manera de reconciliar eso.  
Potter levanta la mirada, sorprendido, pero saca una sonrisa de alivio a su vez.  
\- ¿Estamos bien, entonces?  
Draco piensa en su vínculo roto, en la manera en que extraña a Potter y lo ha querido durante ese año. Luego, encuentra la mirada de Potter y asiente  
-Estamos bien. -hace una pausa-Harry.  
Potter luce más sorprendido pero su sonrisa se hace más amplia  
-Draco.  
Realmente muy poco ha cambiado, pero Draco siente que su mundo se ha hecho un poco más brillante.  
Si debe irse, al menos encontró la paz. 

*******************************************************************************************************************

Las cosas cambian a partir de esto.

Harry lo recibe con una sonrisa y tiende a caminar junto a él cuándo van de su cubículo a la red flu. Le gusta tener una mano en el codo de Draco para mantenerlo firme, a pesar de que Draco no necesita mucho ese apoyo. No dice nada, el toque es confortante.  
Está claro que tanto Ron como Hermione están conscientes del cambio- se sientan juntos, así Harry puede sentarse al lado de Draco. Draco pregunta sobre esto en uno de sus chequeos y Ron solo dice.  
-Él siempre estuvo obsesionado contigo- rodando los ojos antes de darle una despedida perezosa y dejar la habitación. Draco no sabe lo que significa, pero solo suspira. Aparentemente tendría que aceptar que su posible alma gemela pudiera ser su mejor amigo.  
Otro nuevo desarrollo es que, como Ron, Harry empieza a bajar y chequearlo. Usaba las cartas de las acosadoras como excusa- Me preguntaba si tal o tal siguen escribiendo, pero ya que estoy aquí deberías contarme de la época en que estuviste en Francia- pero principalmente se veía preocupado de la salud desvaneciente de Draco.  
Era raro. Antes de Ron, no había nadie para decirle que había tenido un mal día y nadie que le importara su salud. Ahora había tres personas que estaban alrededor preguntando como le iba. Harry Potter en persona bajaba y chequeaba la temperatura de Draco. Era algo halagador pero el resto del tiempo odiaba lo fácil que era depender de la presencia de Harry para sentirse como una persona en vez de un alma en pena. No era sano, lo sabía, pero no podía detenerse. Amar a Harry Potter estaba en su alma, y Harry lo hacía muy fácil.  
Draco recuerda detestarlo, al menos sentir envidia al verlo. Incluso ahora no sabe porque era. ¿La fama? ¿El talento? ¿La amabilidad? ¿La habilidad de ser quien quería ser y que se jodan los que piensen lo contrario? Pero ya no siente envidia. No le desagrada o piensa que es fastidioso. El vínculo no lo hizo querer a Harry, pero le permitió ver todas las maneras en las que los dos encajaban. Lo hizo consciente del anhelo que sentía al tenerlo cerca, un anhelo que lo perseguía desde joven.  
Se encontró buscando el brazo de Harry, y apoyarse en su mano cada vez que él ponía la suya en el hombro de Draco. Se encontró enamorándose de su alma gemela y no podía evitarlo.  
Su hilo paso de ser marrón rustico a ser un gris desvanecido. Ron le hace notar que a veces gira el hilo con sus dedos.

***********************************************************************************************

Draco casi no le presta atención a la conversación, tiene fiebre de nuevo y está convencido que lo matara esta vez. Ron le pregunta en el almuerzo que se siente poder ver el hilo.  
-Se supone que debe ser rojo- murmura y las palabras salen algo ahogadas. Levanta la mirada algo cansado. Hermione luce afligida y cerca a él Harry cubre sus manos para evitar mostrar su inquietud.  
\- ¿No lo está? - pregunta Ron y Harry sisea.  
-Nos lo dijo antes Ron, es gris.  
-Estoy cansado—dice Draco lentamente. Debe estarlo si no sabe porque dijo lo que dijo. Normalmente trata de evitar decirles acerca del vínculo (acerca de lo mucho que lo extraña o de como se ha enamorado de un alma gemela que no lo quiere, de cómo el toque de Harry alivia el dolor solo para volver peor cuando él se marcha, como si estuviera castigándolo)  
\- ¿Draco? - la gentil voz de Hermione suena como si viniera de una densa niebla- Harry te pregunto algo.  
Los tres lo observaban. Al decir eso, Harry se inclina y le murmura  
-Dije que si querías volver a la oficina? ¿O ir a la casa? No te ves muy bien.  
-Se está volviendo tu frase clave- murmura en respuesta, pero se inclina contra Harry cuando el movimiento de su cabeza lo hace sentir mareado.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Que tú no te ves bien? – Ron bufó- es porque nunca lo haces. Perdónanos por preocuparnos por ti, Su Majestad. - Observa a Harry. - Lo mejor es que lo lleves a casa. No me gusta la idea de llevarlo a su oficina y dejarlo ahí.  
-Puedo cuidarme yo solo-dice Draco, pasando de estar exasperado a estar cansado- Aprecio su preocupación, pero…no necesitan cuidar de mí.  
Hermione se encoge de hombros sonriendo irónicamente.  
-La manera en la que apenas te puedes sentar indica otra cosa- la sonrisa se desvanece- Se está volviendo peor, ¿verdad?  
Draco se encogió de hombros. Su hombro se frotó contra Harry  
-Sabíamos que pasaría.  
-No lo hace más fácil-dice ella. Cubre sus manos en su regazo, puede verlo, a pesar de que ella trata de ocultarlo debajo de la mesa. Hermione esta algo inquieta, nota, pero también Harry lo está. Es fácil decir cuando algo les molesta. Cuando Draco no le refuta nada, ella suspira.  
-Deberías ir a casa Draco. Estoy segura de que tu supervisor te dejara.  
Draco bufa.  
-Te apuesto que no lo hará- dice más amargo de lo que le gustaría. Cuando Hermione hace gestos, rueda los ojos.  
-Quinley me odia. Y para ser honestos pienso que es un imbécil y no respeto su autoridad.  
Lo dice de la manera más arrogante que puede y Hermione no menciona cual es la motivación real de Quinley ni menciona que Draco tampoco ha correspondido a Quinley para justificar su odio. No vale la pena y lo dejaría en custodia de los aurores si Quinley reportara su desafío.  
Hacían un maravilloso trabajo ignorando la marca oscura en forma de elefante que había en la habitación, los cuatro.  
-Iré contigo-se ofrece Harry y sin esperar respuesta saca a Draco de la cabina. Por sacar se refiere a que prácticamente lo levanta como si un vendaval noqueara a Draco. Abre la boca para discutir, pero Harry solo levanta una ceja.  
\- ¿Realmente quieres volver a revisar mi correo?  
-En realidad esperaba con ansias para saber que tenía que decir la admiradora numero 12 esta vez- murmura Draco, pero ahora que se encuentra caminando admite que siente que se desmaya. La presencia de Harry mejora los efectos del vínculo, pero no significa que los curaba.  
Podría hacerlo. Draco nunca le pediría que lo hiciera.  
-Estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que tenga que decir será fascinante. - resopla Harry mientras agarra los papeles que trajo con él para el almuerzo. Nunca los revisaron como era el planeado.  
-La última vez rogaron por un poco de tu cabello así podían transformarse en ti con la polijugos y acosar tu hermoso cuerpo de auror- hace citas aéreas con la mano sin levantarla del bastón. Ron suelta una carcajada.  
Se despidieron y Harry lo guio con esa maldita mano en su codo, llevándolo a la flu más cercana. La aparición ha sido muy dura para el últimamente.  
Es la mano de Harry en su codo que se vuelve cómplice en la manera en que todo el cuerpo de Draco tiembla de dolor cuando pasan a través de las barreras del ministerio.  
-Eso parece que te dolió- dice cuidadosamente, empujando a Draco a un lado así podía revisarlo sin bloquear la flu- ¿Los controles…?  
Draco asiente, a pesar de que hace que su cabeza le duela.  
-Solo duele cuando paso a través de ellos. No soy quien los monitorea, así que no me molestan cada vez que estoy en el edificio. Se encoge de hombros-No me ha afectado en el trabajo hasta ahora, de todas maneras.  
Algo de lo que dijo hace que los ojos de Harry se entrecierren, pero Harry no pregunta; solo hace gestos para dirigirse al área de correo. Caminan al ritmo de Draco, Harry camina pacientemente con él a pesar de que Draco es lento y de alguna manera tambaleante en su andar.  
Como se vio después, Quinley no discutió cuando el Salvador mismo pidió por medio día libre, y Harry le dio una sonrisa muy falsa antes de llevar a Draco por la puerta y devolverlo a la flu.  
-Odio la manera en la que te mira- murmura Harry -Es como si fueras mierda en su zapato. Imbécil elitista.  
Draco lo observa. Hay una pequeña voz que quiere decir que él es mierda debajo del zapato de Quinley y no puede averiguar si es por su depresión o su pensamiento.  
-Tu solías mirarme así-dice, tratando de poner conversación, pero fallando.  
Harry no reacciona.  
-Te he dicho que estaba equivocado.  
Si-dice Draco dándole la razón-Pero no puedes negar que es el trato que me merezco.  
Harry hace una pausa en la mitad del pasillo con la cara pálida.  
-Estas…estas tratando de convencerme que mereces ser tratado como mierda de hipogrifo?  
-Solo digo que no es totalmente injustificado- rectifica lentamente- Tal vez las personas merecen ser perdonadas, pero el comportamiento humano no siempre se alinea con la moralidad ideal, y yo he cometido demasiadas malas decisiones.  
Miro hacia su hilo gris, flexionando su dedo alrededor de su bastón.  
-No puedo culpar a ninguno- mis compañeros de trabajo, mi alma gemela. Su rechazo está justificado.  
Draco se siente enfermo al ver las nubes negras que cruzan la cara de Harry sin tener idea de que pensamiento las impulsa. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Desacuerdo? Normalmente es bueno leyendo la gente, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente que no puede leer para nada a Harry Potter.  
-No podemos tener esta conversación aquí-dice Harry abruptamente y guía a Draco hacia la flu algo rápido. Medio lucha para seguir el ritmo, pero Harry no se detiene esta vez y Draco no se queja.  
No espera que Harry vaya con el pero cuando Draco pregunta confundido, Harry le dice cortante que no ayudaba a Draco colapsar en la entrada y pegarse en la cabeza contra el piso. No ha colapsado aún, pero sabe que la preocupación de Harry no es injustificada así que suspira y deja que Harry lo siga a través de la flu.  
-Mansión Malfoy-dice Harry y son llevados rápidamente.  
Salen en la mansión y a pesar de que Draco trata de ocultarlo, las barreras se clavan en su piel. Aprieta los dientes y fuerza una sonrisa cuando Harry lo mira.  
-Me ayudaras a subir las escaleras también?  
-Te voy a llevar a la cama, sí. - responde, alzando una ceja como si esperara que Draco dijera En realidad hare algo de trabajo…  
Sin embargo , solo suspira.  
-Duermo en el estudio- Al ver la ceja elevada que obtiene como respuesta, Draco añade- Es más fácil que mantener múltiples fuegos encendidos en el transcurso del día.  
No cuestiona eso (a lo mejor sabiendo exactamente dónde están los elfos de la mansión) y asiente, dejando que Draco lo guie a través del estudio.  
Una vez que se sienta en el sofá, Harry enciende un fuego, y las barreras se encienden por la magia desconocida que acontece dentro de sus paredes. Su cara se contrae cuando el dolor pasa de ser contante y leve a parecer una puñalada. No es hasta que controla su cara con una expresión neutral que Harry dice.  
-Lo sabia  
Draco parpadea y piensa que le enferma que Harry lo tome por sorpresa  
-Que?  
-Todavía estas tenso, y las barreras te alertaron cuando realice el incendio justo ahora- explota y Draco tiene que frenar físicamente el estremecimiento. Sabe que Harry no está enojado con él. - Antes mencionaste que las barreras del ministro no te molestaban porque no eras su protector. Eso significa que las de la mansión si te están lastimando, ¿no es cierto?  
Hay ratones en el sótano. Si la sensibilidad de su magia no estuviera aumentada por once, no sería capaz de sentir el movimiento de las barreras, pero cada movimiento que ellos hacían se sentía como agujas en su piel. La constante presión de las barreras le daba dolores de cabeza punzantes. Las podía sentir crecer mientras hablaban y apretó los dientes ante su propia debilidad.  
Las cejas de Harry se contrajeron cuando no obtuvo respuesta.  
-Draco. No necesitas mentirnos acerca del dolor.  
-Siempre tengo dolor- exclama, odiando la manera en que su voz suena acida, así como cuando tenía 16 y Harry estaba cerca de descubrir sus secretos. De cierta manera, se siente como un chico de 16 años y lo odia; a sus 23 no debería sentirse como un chico abrumado, ¿cierto?  
-Todo duele Potter- continua, ahora escupiendo el nombre de Harry como si fuera una maldición y sintiendo lastima por sí mismo a pesar de tratar ser razonable con todo. - y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo. Siento dolor tan seguido que prefiero estar muerto que recordar que muero porque mi alma gemela no me quiere. No puedo hacer magia. No me puedo mover más rápido que una maldita tortuga y me siento tan vacío…  
Harry tira de él, acomodando la cabeza de Draco en el espacio de su cuello sin su permiso y Draco siente su boca torcerse en un sollozo antes de que pueda controlarlo.  
No se permite llorar, pero se permite apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su alma gemela y respirar por un largo tiempo.  
-Discúlpame- murmura a través de la ropa de Harry.  
Harry lo sorprende frotando su mano contra su espalda. La otra esta extremadamente cerca de acunar el respaldo de su cuello. Draco trata fuertemente de no ahogarse en su calidez esperando que Harry siempre estará ahí para él.  
\- ¿Sabes que no necesitas disculparte por estar molesto acerca de esto, cierto? ¿Sabes cuantas veces exploté durante la guerra, cuando parecía que todo lo malo me podría sucederme ocurría?  
Lo alejo y le sonrió ligeramente.  
-Tal vez esas son las situaciones en donde debemos aprender a controlar nuestras emociones, pero…está bien sentirse enojado. Está bien explotar de vez en cuando.  
Sus manos seguían reposando en los hombros de Draco. Harry era realmente meloso con Draco, trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica para esto, pero todo lo que consideraba se veía como si estuviera alimentando sus esperanzas así que rehusaba a caer en esa trampa.  
-No entiendo porque eres así- dice Draco lentamente- No eres…no eres nada de lo que solía pensar que eras.  
Harry le da una sonrisa ladeada.  
-Así son las personas. Tú también eres diferente de lo que creía.  
-No muy diferente, me imagino.  
Harry encogió sus hombros.  
-Sarcástico si, y orgulloso. Pero… en muchas cosas no eres nada de lo que creía. No te das el suficiente crédito de cuanto has cambiado desde Hogwarts – se paró y ladeo su cuello.  
-Vamos, ¿porque no te quedas en mi casa? Las barreras de Grimmauld no te lastimaran una vez que estés adentro, ¿cierto? Es muy grande para mí de todas maneras  
Draco quería resoplar. Imagina vivir en la Mansión, quiere decirle.  
-No quiero… - Imponerme. Estar demasiado cerca de la persona de la que quiero estar cerca. No sabe cómo terminar la frase, pero Harry lo detiene antes de resolverlo.  
-Puedes y lo harás- dice con una ceja elevada. Le da a Draco La mirada antes de suspirar y asentir en derrota. Se pregunta si Potter piensa que es muy fácil. No importa. Draco lo es, por él.  
-Anotemos que acepto bajo coacción- le da a Harry una mirada puntiaguda.  
-Anotado. Vamos.


	3. Capitulo 3

Prácticamente se muda al No.12 de Grimmauld Place y mientras en la superficie esta increíblemente disgustado con esto, algo dentro de él se tranquiliza un poco por la cercanía, es como si morir fuera algo más soportable.   
Es fácil vivir con Harry. Es bueno con los quehaceres que Draco ya está muy débil para realizar y tiene mucha energía mágica que puede cubrir las necesidades mágicas de ambos. Las chimeneas están siempre encendidas, su ropa limpia y Kreacher está ahí para alimentarlo cuando no puede salir de la cama después de un día de trabajo. Comen juntos. Draco odia lo domestico y cómodo que lo hace sentir Harry, haciéndolo sentir seguro.   
Draco se entera que Harry es bueno en el ajedrez mágico, el cual juegan en sus días libres cuando Draco se despierta y necesita hacer algo. Ron aparentemente es mejor y a veces viene a jugar también.   
Draco trabaja hasta tarde un día después de su nuevo arreglo y cuando llega a casa Harry lo está esperando en la sala con un libro en la mano.  
-Tu lees? – pregunta Draco molestándolo lo más que pueda a pesar de que su cabeza duele, retumba y casi se parte un segundo cuando atraviesa las barreras de Grimmauld Place que lo hacen querer vomitar.   
-Ven aquí idiota-dice Harry rodando los ojos y Draco se sienta al otro lado del mueble, recogiendo sus piernas debajo del cuerpo, tratando de ignorar lo frágil que es, lo delgado que está a comparación de su cuerpo naturalmente delgado. Harry se estira, acerca sus pies bajo las piernas de Draco, aunque no imagina que pueda dar algo de calor. Luego, Harry invocó una manta para ellos y empezó a leer.   
Era una novela muggle sobre algún detective idiota y su compañero sensato, y Draco disfruta que le lean, a pesar de que a menudo tiende a quedarse dormido, solo para despertarse en su propia cama en la mañana siguiente.   
Establecieron un dúo confortable, pasando de la premisa de Te estoy haciendo un favor, solo quiero ayudar a la de Te quiero cerca. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí.   
Draco extrañaba vivir con otra persona. Vivir con Harry lo hace recordar porque ir a la casa después de trabajo era algo bueno y lo que es tener algo que esperar.  
Por supuesto, una vez que fue establecido el patrón, una vez que se empezó a sentir bien a pesar del frio, de la perdida de magia, la sensibilidad mágica, del cansancio, del dolor que colapso un día en el trabajo.   
La mujer que trató de sacarlo del salón, la mujer quien dijo una vez que deseaba que se matara, lo encontró en el pasillo con los ojos cerrados sangrando en donde se había pegado en la cabeza con el borde del escritorio.   
No tenía idea de que había pasado después de eso, pero se enteró que les había tomado media hora en finalmente llamar a un Sanador y lo llevaran a San Mungo.   
Cuando se despertó, la sanadora Clearwater se levanta de su cama. Hermione y Harry estaban sentados en la silla de los visitantes. Los ojos de Hermione están rojos. Los ojos de Harry son muy verdes y luce como si pasara entre la ira y la tristeza. Ron, recuerda, tenía una reunión importante esa tarde y no había planeado unirse con ellos al almuerzo.   
-Es hora.  
La sanadora Clearwater le dice una vez se asegura que esta lucido. Lucha en medio de un gran suspiro y asiente. Se va con una nota de la sanadora para una licencia permanente. Harry lo lleva a su habitación en Grimmauld Place y le arrebata su licencia. Él es quien se dirige a Quinley y después le cuenta que Quinley le da sus buenos deseos con una mirada completamente apenada.   
-Extrañare a ese bastardo zalamero- suspira Draco. Harry, quien está descansando al otro lado de la cama con el libro que ha estado leyendo, se ríe.  
-Tu eres un bastardo zalamero.   
-Eso te gusta decir.   
-Es extraño porque lo odio a pesar de que a ti te estimo mucho.   
-Es porque eres parcial.   
Hay un momento en que Harry solo se ríe de él. Él sonríe adormilado y ruega que su expresión no sea demasiado suave. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hace que Harry vaya con él al café muggle que todavía visita, de manera menos frecuente de lo que hacía el año pasado. Solo ha pasado una semana desde que fue puesto en arresto domiciliario teórico y Draco está enfermo de las paredes de su habitación, tan adorables como siempre. Harry lo había provisto de la habitación principal y la opulencia le recordaba a Draco los mejores días de la mansión. Se rehúsa a darle las gracias a Harry por esto, pero dice muy quedo que le encantaba. Harry le había apretado el hombro para indicarle que había recibido el mensaje.   
Mimi está feliz de verlo. Honestamente se preguntaba si ella seguía trabajando allí, pero llego en su horario habitual de todas maneras y es recompensado con una sonrisa gigante.   
-Trajiste otro amigo- dice una vez que intercambian saludos. No hay nadie en la tienda, es horario entre el almuerzo y la comida y habla con ellos mientras hace las bebidas. - Pensé que el pelirrojo era el único que tenías.   
Draco sonríe secamente. La observa tratar de evitar de ver el bastón y levantó su mirada con preocupación. Es casi divertido.   
-Calumnia -dice Draco. -Si esta es tu idea de servicio al cliente me voy.   
Ella arruga su nariz haciendo que Harry se ría.   
-El pelirrojo? ¿Trajiste a Ron?   
-Es mi café favorito. Tengo permitido traer a quien yo quiera.  
Discuten mientras esperan, y para cuando Mimi desliza sus bebidas con una sonrisa encantadora, está medio apoyado contra Harry para mantenerse en pie, pero está sonriendo.  
Terminaron sus cafés dentro del establecimiento, porque las manos de Draco se sacudían muy fuerte para cargar su bebida de vuelta a Grimmauld Place y Harry no podía cargar las bebidas y atraparlo si caía. No está enojado al respecto, ama los colores cálidos y la manera en la que Mimi se detiene para chequearlo cada dos minutos al verlo. Le critica por su ausencia últimamente, y él le explica que ha estado ocupado. Lo ha estado, después de todo. Ha pasado todo su tiempo con el Trio Dorado (como no ha podido dejar de llamarlos en su mente) o en el trabajo.   
-Quien es el chico? – ella pregunta con cejas arqueadas cuando Harry usa el baño- ¿Novio?   
Draco se encoge de hombros. Sus mejillas se habrían vuelto rosadas hace un año, pero ahora permanecía tan pálido como siempre.   
-Un viejo conocido. Él no me quiere.   
Mimi hace pucheros, pero sus ojos están tristes por él.   
-Debería hacerlo. Mereces buenas cosas-dice  
-No sabes eso- Draco no puede evitar sonreír. Sus labios se sienten agrietados, y se pregunta qué tan mal se ve, incluso si es presentable o no. No ha tenido la energía (o la razón) para preocuparse por su apariencia hace mucho tiempo. - Pude haber sido una persona terrible. Solo me ves cinco minutos en la semana.   
-Tienes una buena energía, Draco- le dice sabihonda. -A veces, debes confiar en la energía.   
Algo de su seguridad lo hizo sentirse triste.   
-Aprecio eso-dice y Harry se acerca a su hombro con una rápida mirada entre ellos.   
-Listo para irte?   
Ella retrocede un poco para dejar pasar a Harry.   
Si, estoy listo. - Harry acepta y luego le ofrece una sonrisa a Mimi.   
-Gracias por el café, ten un buen día.   
-Ten un buen día Mimi- dice Draco gentilmente y ella sonríe cálidamente a ambos, mirando a Harry ayudar a Draco a ponerse en pie. Le ofrece a Draco su bastón y luego toma su codo para ayudarlo a ponerse firme.   
-Que te mejores! - dice Mimi mientras se van, como siempre lo hace. Él no sabe cómo decirle que no va a mejorar. Se pregunta si ella notará cuando el deje de ir cuando muera.   
Harry parece notar su humor sombrío, pero platica levemente mientras van de camino a un lugar solitario para poderse aparecerse en la casa. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Draco trata de no volverse amargado mientras permanece en Grimmauld Place, pero incluso con su cama con doseles, con sus cortinas de gasa y la ventana abierta al jardín trasero no puede evitar sentirse secuestrado como una doncella de los mil ochocientos.  
Es bueno en no amargarse ahora, mucho mejor de lo que hacía cuando era adolescente de todas formas, pero no siempre es fácil. Tiene ya demasiado en porque sentir lastima de sí mismo y muy poco que ansiar.   
La lista es pequeña. Una es que Harry todavía le lea y lo introduzca en discusiones sobre el libro. Draco es el mas intelectual de los dos, pero Harry es mejor con las personas y siempre tiene vistas interesantes sobre los personajes. También disfruta cuando Hermione y Ron vienen a cenar y cuando Blaise hace tiempo para llamarlo por flu.   
Blaise no sabe que está enfermo. Harry piensa que es cruel no decírselo, pero Draco no le importa la opinión de Harry, no en esto.   
Hay otras cosas también. Harry puede cocinar y le hace comida. Seguido le hace visitas en su hora de almuerzo, rompiendo la monotonía en el día de Draco. Tiene una bañera grande para sumergirse y Harry le compra sales de baño elegantes porque Draco luce como al tipo que le gustaría. Lo hace.  
Draco a veces va al estudio y examina el árbol familiar de los Black, observando los nombres de sus padres. Es un lugar de soledad y calma para el que no ha tenido en mucho tiempo. Al final del día, sin embargo, gran parte de su felicidad viene de Harry. Se ha acostumbrado a vivir en Grimmauld Place y ruega por estar allí hasta el final. Harry haría bien en usar sus derechos para hospitalizar a Draco si es necesario, no queriendo tener un moribundo en la casa, pero él prefiere morir en la cama.   
Se siente enfermo de nuevo y se pregunta, ardiendo en fiebre y delirios, si el final esta cerca. 

****************************************************************************************

Harry llama a la sanadora Clearwater cuando una semana después de enfermarse, Draco pasa la mayor parte del tiempo mareado y frio, una capa perpetua de sudor recubre su cuerpo.   
Después de su examen, Harry la saca de la habitación para pedir su opinión, pero Draco puede escucharla decirle en una voz gentil que tiene un par de semanas. Si es afortunado. Su sistema inmune es débil y su salud en general se esta desvaneciendo. Tiene problemas para comer, sus patrones de sueño son malsanos, su cuerpo se está apagando. Draco reflexiona sobre eso, más tranquilo de lo que creía posible y se sorprende al sentir alivio. El juego de la adivinanza se acabó, puede respirar por fin.   
Cuando la sanadora Clearwater viene a decirle las noticias, también le dice muy gentilmente que Harry no lo está manejando bien. Draco también pudo decirle lo mismo.   
-Realmente se preocupa por ti- dice- Tenían sentimientos fuertes el uno por el otro en Hogwarts, pero nunca me imaginé que serían tan cercanos un día. Probablemente no debería sorprenderme. Su rivalidad era legendaria. Por supuesto hay mucha emoción acumulada allí.   
Draco suelta una risa débil. Realmente no es divertido.   
-Ron dijo lo mismo. Un buen par que hacemos, el salvador que quiere arreglarlos a todos y el mortífago que no puede ser arreglado.   
Penélope toma su mano.   
-No necesitas ser arreglado Draco, pero…deja que Harry se haga cargo de ti mientras pueda. Creo que lo tomo muy personal, como si te hubiera fallado de alguna manera.   
Draco suspira. Sus ojos seguían cerrándose, el cansancio trataba de arrastrarlo de nuevo al sueño.   
-El no sabe la mitad de todo esto, pero no debería. No quiero que se culpe.   
Luego de un largo silencio, abre sus ojos de nuevo para ver los de Penélope mirándolo con sus ojos completamente abiertos, poniendo las piezas del rompecabezas juntas. Antes de que pueda decir algo, Draco logra sacar una pequeña sonrisa sabihonda.   
-Confidencialidad Sanador-paciente – le recuerda y observa cómo se tensiona su quijada.  
\- Si no has firmado ningún papel prohibiéndome que divulgue información que podría salvar tu vida, podría ir directamente donde está el y decirle lo que me acabas de decir- sisea, levantándose y cruzándose de brazos- Clausula de total privacidad, una completa mierda de hipogrifo.   
-No te molestes- dice suavemente- tomé una decisión basada en las circunstancias e intento seguir adelante. Estoy bien, en verdad y él está mejor así.   
-Estoy en desacuerdo- estalla, pero después de un momento toma un largo suspiro- si no puedo convencerte …  
-No puedes.  
-Al menos dile a Weasley o a Granger-termina. -Déjalos ayudarte. Subestimas lo mucho que ese hombre se preocupa por ti, y eso va a matarte.   
-Que gracioso- dice Draco secamente- El me rechazó. -Bosteza. – Ya no importa. Estamos bien, y no lo hare sentir como si tuviera que escoger entre su futuro y yo. Estoy en paz con esto.   
Podía escuchar su pie zapatear.   
-Como tú sanadora, recomiendo fuertemente no hacer esto.   
-Anotado. Gracias, Sanadora Clearwater  
-De nada Draco  
Ella se marcha y Draco permanece solo en la cama por varios minutos. Asume que Harry está con la Sanadora Clearwater afuera, pero varios minutos se vuelve media hora y Draco se encuentra a la deriva, preguntándose qué es lo que Harry y su sanadora están hablando. No le preocupa que diga su secreto, pero no dejaría que ella le diera una pista, o le recomiende que hablara con alguien que lo guiara en la dirección correcta.  
No necesita preocuparse. Harry lo despierta no sabe cuanto tiempo después, sus ojos rojos e inflamados.   
\- ¿Has estado llorando? Pregunta con voz rasposa entre el sueño y la enfermedad. -Gryffindor.   
-No puedo creer que estés tan sereno sobre esto- logra decir Harry densamente – Slytherin.   
Se sienta al borde de la cama de Draco y con un suspiro Draco se corre para que Harry se pueda recostar cómodamente. Harry lo hace, permaneciendo en su lado, pero una lagrima sale de sus ojos y baja hacia su nariz. Draco lo observa llorar en silencio.   
\- ¿Realmente me extrañaras tanto? – pregunta después de varios minutos.   
-Tienes una gran dificultad para darte cuenta de que la gente se preocupa por ti- dice Harry y su voz es densa por las lágrimas. No había llorado tan fuerte, pero Draco de repente tiene un pinchazo en el estomago que le dice lo mucho que Harry está tratando de ocultar lo verdaderamente indispuesto que esta. Hay un temblor sospechoso en el labio inferior de Harry. Sus lagrimas hacen que sus ojos se vean mas verdes.   
-Históricamente, muy pocas personas lo han hecho- se encoge de hombros lo más que puede en su posición acostada. - Pero…oh, Harry, deja de llorar.  
-Eres tan insensible- dice Harry riéndose – Deja de llorar. No puedo parar imbécil. Mírate. Solo hemos logrado ser amigos.   
-No soy insensible. Soy pragmático. No tiene sentido llorar por mí.  
-Puedes estar bien con esto- dice Harry quedamente- pero Merlín, Draco, te voy a extrañar. Estoy harto de perder amigos y odio verte sufriendo así. Quiero ir a viajar contigo, salir con nuestros amigos, ser personas y odio pensar que nunca podremos hacer estas cosas.   
Harry se acerca un poco y Draco suspira moviéndose sobre su espalda y estirando su propio cuerpo para jalar a Harry a su lado. Harry va de buena gana, presionando su nariz en el hombro de Draco.  
-Cuando era niño - Draco le dice dubitativo todavía debatiéndose en decirlo o no- todo lo que quería era ser tu amigo. Para esa época era muy joven, estaba cerca a mis doce años y tuve este sueño de que seriamos mejores amigos y salvaríamos el mundo. No lo sé. Quería ser un héroe e ir de aventuras y… - se encoge, moviendo la cabeza de Harry contra su hombro.   
-Eras un idiota y no me voy a disculpar por rechazar tu amistad mierdosa en primer año- murmura Harry y Draco resopla.   
-Solo digo- continúa diciendo- que siempre quise ser tu amigo, quería ser glamoroso y que todos me quisieran…pero es mejor así. Solo tu y yo. Sin aventuras, solo siendo personas. Estoy…feliz con esto. Me alegra que tuvimos nuestro tiempo.   
Hay un largo momento en donde Harry se presiona contra el y Draco piensa que tal vez de alguna manera lo ha enojado- tal vez las fantasías egoístas de Draco lo hayan hecho.   
-Quiero más- dice Harry ahogado y Draco se da cuenta que no está enojado. El cuerpo de Harry empieza a sacudirse en sollozos y Draco está aturdido hasta la inmovilidad cuando Harry lo toma del cuello y lo jala para que se abracen aún más fuerte. Draco levanta una mano temblorosa para acariciar su cabello.   
-No quiero que mueras. Quiero hacer todas esas cosas que dije y tal vez ir de aventuras como tu quieres, pero de las buenas, donde puedo tomar fotos de todo y pretendes que no estás impresionado por nada a pesar de que si lo estas. Quiero … quiero ver en lo que te convertirás en una década, y quiero que seas saludable y feliz como nunca te he visto desde que volvió Voldemort. Quiero todas esas cosas y es una puta mierda porque estas muriendo y nada de eso pasara.  
-Harry…  
Pero al escuchar su nombre, Harry llora más fuerte. Es de los que lloran feo, piensa Draco, pero de alguna manera el sonido hace que su propio labio inferior se mueva y hace un esfuerzo para evitar romper a llorar.  
-Detente- suspira Draco de nuevo y deja que su mano recorra el pelo de Harry gentilmente, acariciando su cuero cabelludo. - Harry, no quiero que llores.   
-Entonces deja de morir maldita sea- estalla, pero su voz se quiebra y Draco cierra sus ojos para tratar de detener sus propias lágrimas. Falla y una se desliza por su mejilla y aterriza en el cabello de Harry.   
-No quiero morir tampoco- susurra y los hombros de Harry se sacuden- No… no quiero renunciar a esto.   
-Entonces no lo hagas- dice Harry y se sienta abruptamente para mirar a Draco a la cara.   
-Draco, tu alma gemela. Es un grandísimo idiota, que importa. No tienes que estar con él, ¿cierto? Dile, hazlo arrepentirse y puedes quedarte conmigo. Y Ron y Hermione, claro. - Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, pero Draco no pudo saber si era por el desliz (no podía saber si realmente era un desliz o solo una frase sin sentido) o sus lágrimas. – Solo haz que repare tu vinculo y luego no mueras. Esto es evitable, ¿no es cierto? ¿Puedes convencer a tu alma gemela de devolver el rechazo?   
Lo que realmente lo mataba era que… no podía pensar en una razón en no hacerlo excepto que, si le decía, Harry lo tendría, pero también tendría que vivir con el hecho de que Draco le mintió por casi dos años. Draco se pregunta si podría manejar decirle a Harry y tener que vivir sin el sí Harry se siente muy traicionado por él o si Harry no quería nada con él de manera romántica.   
Algunos vínculos de almas gemelas son platónicos. Sus sentimientos por Harry eran todo menos eso. Ese único hecho no debería asustarlo, pero lo hacía. Su miedo a la reacción de Harry, a la posibilidad de que Harry lo abandonara una vez se enterara de la verdad, mantenía su boca cerrada.   
Cuando no responde de inmediato, Harry agarra la mano que ha caído de su cabeza.   
-Draco, por favor. Si me dices quien es, lo puedo traer aquí para ti, le puedo enviar un mensaje. Ayudaré de cualquier manera que pueda- su voz bajó de volumen al final gravemente. -Solo déjame ayudarte. Si hay una manera en la que pueda arreglar esto, lo hare.   
Harry nunca había pedido esto antes. Ron y Hermione lo habían hecho, la sanadora Clearwater también, pero nunca Harry, no hasta que la verdad de la mortalidad de Draco le golpeó el rostro.   
-Lo pensaré-dice suavemente, incapaz de decir no, pero con mucho miedo de decir que sí.   
-No tienes mucho tiempo.   
-Te lo haré saber pronto- suspira Draco y logra sacar una sonrisa llorosa cuando Harry asiente empáticamente y baja la cabeza- Gracias Harry.   
Harry resopla una sonrisa húmeda.   
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por preocuparme por ti?   
Quiere molestarlo, hacer una broma, pero es demasiado honesto cuando contesta.  
-…Si, por preocuparte por mí.   
Harry se queda en silencio por un largo tiempo, pero no deja ir la mano de Draco.   
-De nada.   
Harry sostiene su mano hasta que se queda dormido. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Cuando se despierta, el reloj muggle que Harry le compró le deja saber que se ha perdido casi todo un día, y es tarde-noche. Odia pensar que está perdiendo lo poco que le queda de tiempo, pero las horas extra lo dejan con una sensación mas despierta y menos frágil de lo usual.   
Se levanta de la cama por primera vez en días, el piso de madera frio contra sus pies y lentamente baja las escaleras. Kreacher le hace te, y se sienta en la sala de Harry (su sala) con la televisión encendida mientras se acurruca en el sofá con su te para relajarse con el sonido de un muggle furioso tratando de enseñarle a otros muggles a cocinar.   
Aquí es donde Ron lo encuentra una hora después más o menos. Viene solo, haciendo preguntar a Draco donde está Harry si sus turnos han acabado.   
\- ¿Porque no estás en la cama? Pregunta Ron, con las cejas elevadas cuando Draco se sobresalta con el saludo.   
-Me desperté y estaba cansado de estar recostado- se encoge de hombros- Me siento como si estuviera en la cama hace años y no me sentía tan mal cuando me desperté así que me levante.   
Ron asintió.   
-Tiene sentido. Yo estaría listo para pegarme un puño en la cara si tuviera que quedarme en la cama todo el día. ¿No tienes fiebre?   
-Supongo que no. - dice Draco- La sanadora Clearwater me dio algo anoche cuando paso y me siento mejor ahora así que creo que ayudó. Alguna variante de la poción Pimentonica, creo que dijo. De todas formas, ¿dónde esta Harry?   
La cara de Ron hace algo interesante cuando menciona a la Sanadora Clearwater, pero no comenta nada. Asume que Harry le tuvo que contar a Ron sobre el diagnostico.   
-Está trabajando tarde hoy. - contesta en cambio, y Draco asiente- Tenemos un caso que no es especialmente malo y nadie está muerto pero el papeleo es una pesadilla.   
-Pobre salvador- resopla Draco- atrapado con papeleo.   
Los labios de Ron se tuercen hacia arriba, y se sienta en el sofá cerca a Draco. Le pide a Kreacher hacer algo para comer y comen juntos, hablando y viendo silenciosamente la televisión. Draco sigue viendo el show de cocina y mientras comen, charlan sobre maneras mágicas de mejorar el show, formas mágicas de hacer la cocina más fácil o comida que tienen en la comunidad mágica que haría la receta mucho mejor.   
Ron se queda por varias horas y no es hasta que terminan el postre y Draco empieza a cabecear en donde se encuentra cuando Ron habla.   
-Sabes, creo que lo que tienen Harry y tu es interesante- murmura Ron.   
\- ¿No imaginabas que nos lleváramos bien? – pregunta, bostezando.   
Ron le da una sonrisa rara.   
-Podría, de hecho. Es gracioso, siempre pensé que, si se sentaban y solucionaban sus problemas, serian amigos. Solía pensar que yo era el amigo de reemplazo porque siempre parecía preferir hablar contigo o sobre ti, incluso si lo ocultaba con ira. Siempre estuvo obsesionado contigo, ¿sabes?   
-Eso dices. - hace una pausa- Sabes que no te robare tu mejor amigo.   
-No, ahora lo sé. Solo digo…- Hubo una pausa larga. La expresión de Ron era ilegible. – Seria tan malo decirle?   
Por un largo momento, Draco no respira. El silencio en el salón lo deja sordo. Levanta la mirada para encontrar la de Ron con lo que debe ser una mirada de terror absoluto en su rostro, pero Ron no reacciona. Luce como si se lo esperara. Draco estaba a punto de dormirse hace dos minutos, pero ahora estaba completamente despierto.   
-Él no te rechazaría. -dice Ron en voz baja.   
No puede respirar  
\- ¿Lo sabias?   
-No estaba seguro- se encoge de hombros- no hasta ahora. Pero lo sospechaba. Tenia sentido.   
-No puedes decirle.   
La mirada que Ron le da es casi de lastima.   
-No te puedo prometer eso, Draco. No si puede salvar tu vida. Lo siento.   
-No te puedes meter en mi vida. - estalla y pretende sonar enojado, pero no está enojado, está desesperado, y se refleja en su voz. – No puedes tomar esa decisión por mí.   
-Esto es de vida o muerte Draco- dice Ron igualmente- No respetare tu privacidad si significa que puedes permanecer vivo.   
-No es tu decisión.   
Ron se inclina en su silla, sus manos cruzadas delante de él. Luce dolorosamente serio.   
-Pero también es la de Harry y le quitas la habilidad de decidir. Se que tienes miedo, pero merece saberlo Draco y creo que te sorprendería lo mucho que lo quiere.  
Los puños de Draco se aprietan. ¿Porque la gente seguía diciendo eso?   
-El me rechazó. Iba a morir solo así él nunca se enteraría. Me dijo que no me quería.   
-Estaba enojado. Te juzgó basado en tu pasado y ya se disculpó por eso. No puedes seguir pensando en eso.   
-No lo hago, yo solo…No se como decirle- dice Draco honesto, matándolo y toda la expresión de Ron se suaviza. -Al principio no quería decirle nada porque no quería que estuviera conmigo por obligación…pero ¿ahora como lo explico? ¿Como le explico que he sido su amigo por meses y no se lo he dicho?   
-A él le importará más que vivas a cuanto te demoraste en decirle- contesta. -No lo hace fácil, pero es la verdad. Necesita saberlo.   
La cosa es que Draco sabe que tiene razón, pero no puede sacudirse la idea de que Harry aceptaría solo para salvar su vida. Ese siempre era su miedo y no había cambiado. Tenía una visión clara de Harry, voluntario, pero más y más resentido cada año por el alma gemela a la que había sido atado.   
Draco se había acostumbrado tanto a la idea de morir por esto que ahora era mas aterrador considerar que tendría que vivir con esto.   
-No quiero que este conmigo por lastima- dice Draco, pensando en la cara que tenia Harry cuando le rogaba que no muriera. Ron se sienta derecho, reconociendo el tono en su voz.  
-Y no quieres que lo sepa.  
Mira hacia su hilo, casi totalmente gris ahora.  
-Tenemos algo bueno ahora. - añade con voz baja. - Quiero decirle, lo juro que sí. Solo que no se como hacerlo.   
Ron asiente.   
-No tienes mucho tiempo, amigo. Si le vas a decir, y creo que deberías hacerlo, debes hacerlo rápido. -Se estira, dándole palmadas al pie de Draco. – Por favor, Draco. - añade suavemente- Harry estaría destrozado si mueres, pero tampoco sería un paseo para Hermione o para mí.   
Hay un largo silencio y luego Draco dice, extrañamente gentil.   
-Has cambiado mi vida, ¿sabes? – ríe como si le sorprendiera- Te odiaba en el colegio, a los tres. Pensé que eras arrogante y grosero y no importa lo obsesionados que estábamos Harry y yo, solo el sonido de sus nombres me enfurecía. Harry y yo nos volvimos amigos y lo entiendo, tal vez era inevitable, con el vínculo y todo, pero tu y yo… Nunca pude haber predicho nuestra amistad.   
Ron presiono sus labios fuertemente, pero luego resoplo. Sus hombros se relajaron.   
-Yo tampoco, maldita sea. – asiente sonriendo – fue casi por culpa mía, ¿no es cierto? Siempre te veías tan miserable y nunca dejabas tu cubículo…me deprimía. Pretendía ser una mejor persona, pero para ser honesto, solo me sentía mal por ti.  
Hace algún tiempo eso no le habría sentado bien, pero Draco sabia hace algún tiempo que la amistad de Ron había nacido de la lastima. Había hecho las paces con eso.   
-Si, bueno, solo acepté porque estaba muy cansado para pelear contigo- replica y Ron se encoge de hombros. El lo sabe también. – De todas formas… no me arrepiento- admite bostezando nuevamente- Probablemente debería agradecerte por arrastrarme de mi cubículo ese primer día. Permitiste que Harry y yo nos uniéramos, y me permite morir con amigos a mi lado. Siempre pensé que lo haría solo.   
La pequeña sonrisa de Ron se vuelve triste, reconociendo sus palabras como el inicio de una despedida.   
Hay un largo silencio. Cuando habla no es lo que Draco espera.   
\- ¿Estas enamorado de él?   
Draco debate en si quiere o no ser honesto, pero Ron lo pregunta porque ya lo sabe y Draco está más que consciente sobre eso.   
-El es mi alma gemela-Le lastima decirlo.  
-Tu no tienes que estar enamorado de tu alma gemela. A veces es platónico.   
Draco suspira pesadamente. Su cabeza se ladea a un lado contra el sofá. Desea estar en su cama. Esta muy cansado.   
-Él es Harry Potter.   
Su expresión debe delatar la seriedad de su declaración, así que Ron solo asiente como si entendiera.   
-Y tú eres tú- dice y es final.   
Harry es Harry y Draco es Draco. Siempre han estado atados y Draco posiblemente quisiera a Harry antes de saber que se suponía que podía tenerlo, a pesar de que no podía señalar cuando o como.   
-Me iré- dice Ron gentilmente y Draco asiente. Ron lo ayuda a subir a su cuarto de vuelta a su cama, guiándolo por las escaleras, pasando por el retrato de Walburga. Incluso lo arropa.   
-No le digas, yo se lo dire- susurra Draco pero sus ojos se están cerrando. Siente que Ron aprieta su brazo gentilmente pero no escucha una respuesta.   
Se pierde en el sueño. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Una semana pasa. Draco sabe que se le esta acabando el tiempo, pero no puede hacer que su boca diga lo que necesita decir. Cuando Hermione y Ron vienen a cenar, Ron solo lo mira, pero Draco no sabe que decirle. No ha encontrado las palabras.   
Harry le lee. No puede permanecer mucho tiempo despierto cuando lo hace, pero igual Draco le gusta escuchar. Deja de comer y generalmente tiene tanto frio que no sale de la cama. En el segundo que deja sus sabanas cálidas de manera mágica, tiembla y tiene que abrazarse para tener un poco de abrigo que ya no tiene.   
No puede salir de Grimmauld, porque las barreras probablemente detendrían su debilitado corazón cuando las atraviese y tiene que pedirle a Kreacher que no aparezca en la habitación ya que la magia residual hace que su pecho se presione mucho.   
Está muriendo. Nunca supo realmente lo que se sentía morir, pensaba que lo sabía, pero no era cierto. Esto no tenia comparación. Estos últimos momentos lo están destrozando.   
Harry se toma un tiempo del trabajo y empieza a pasar casi todo su tiempo en la casa, entreteniendo a Draco o solo haciéndose cargo de él. Hace sopa de manera casi agresiva porque es lo único que Draco puede comer. Cepilla el pelo de Draco, como si Draco no hubiera sido lo suficientemente vanidoso para cuidarlo en un largo tiempo y abre la ventana para dejar que los rayos del sol y el aire entren. Cuando no está llorando activamente por Draco, actúa como si nada estuviera mal. Por varios días, Draco vive con un Harry Potter que parece que no solo lo ama, sino que haría lo que fuera por él. No es orgánico, pero puede ver brillar las piezas que son, naturalmente, Harry: la amabilidad, la tendencia a cuidar a las personas mejor que él mismo, la capacidad de sonreír incluso cuando todo lo demás va mal.  
Draco lo ama.   
Es por esto por lo que, cinco días después que la Sanadora Clearwater lo visita, se gira hacia Harry quien esta acostado junto a él en la cama y le lee una novela de horror en voz alta y dice.   
-Tengo algo que decirte.   
Harry hace una pausa luego apoya el libro en su regazo.   
-Me vas a contar todos tus secretos? Prefiero que no lo hagas, seria mórbido y depresivo.   
Los labios de Draco se estiran un poco en una sonrisa cansada (todo lo que hace es agotador. Extraña tener la energía suficiente para salir de la habitación)  
-No tengo ningún secreto para ti ahora. Bueno, excepto este. - trata de no ser críptico, solo es un comentario improvisado, pero las cejas de Harry se elevan. Tose un poco, nervioso, pero se fuerza a hablar. -No sé cómo decírtelo, pero necesito hacerlo.   
Algo serio y grave se forma en la cara de Harry  
-Tu no tienes que decirme nada. Si estas tratando de… No sé, darnos un cierre o algo, no quiero escucharlo. No quiero que hables como si estuvieras a punto de morir.   
-Estoy a punto de morir. - dice exasperado- No puedes pretender que no lo estoy, y jodete, necesito decir esto tanto como tu necesitas oírlo. Es importante. Podría cambiarlo todo.   
Harry se ve más enojado.   
-No quiero que nada cambie, así que no quiero tu confesión, especialmente si es algo malo. Lo que sea que sea, no tienes que indisponer las cosas, seré más feliz no sabiendo. Quiero que seamos felices ahora hasta que … - se detuvo tragando.  
-Es importante Potter- bufa Draco, luchando para sentarse. Tose de nuevo, esta vez por la presión en su pecho y la ligera neumonía y Harry se suaviza devolviéndolo a su almohada.   
-Merlín Draco, detente. - suspira- Esta bien. Si es tan importante, dímelo. Solo que no quiero que sientas que debes decirme las cosas solo porque creas que es lo que debes hacer.  
-Esto es lo que debo hacer- dice Draco- y es algo que… - traga. No puede explicarlo o explicárselo el mismo.   
Hay un largo momento donde Harry solo lo mira, preocupado y ligeramente curioso. Entonces solo lo dice.   
-Eres tú.   
Las cejas de Harry se fruncen en confusión.   
\- ¿Yo que?   
Draco no le contesta adecuadamente, pero siente como sus facciones se debilitan en algo vulnerable y asustado.   
-Lo siento si no te lo dije. Cuando paso todo esto, te veías tan enojado, tan ofendido de que te hubiera hablado y pensé que… pensé que lo mejor para los dos es que no dijera nada. Pensé que seria una molestia para ti, que te sentirías obligado. No quería hacer un problema mayor al que ya era, y me sentí…devastado. No quería revelarte ese dolor.   
La realización y el horror se dibujaron en el rostro de Harry.   
\- ¿Un problema mayor? ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que dices?   
Presiono sus labios fuertemente, el labio inferior tambaleando, pero después de un minuto asintió, su cabello despeinado contra la almohada.   
-Lo siento- susurra- Una vez nos volvimos amigos, no sabía como decírtelo y no quería que te sintieras obligado conmigo. Solo quería que fuéramos amigos, para saber lo que seria estar cerca a ti. No quería aprovecharme.   
Hay una tormenta en los ojos de Harry  
-No estabas aprovechándote. Solo te volviste mi amigo para torturarme al verte morir. Solo querías… carajo Draco. - Apoyo las manos en su cara contra sus ojos. – No puedo creer que tú, tu, tu grandísimo idiota…- Baja sus manos mirando con ojos sospechosamente brillantes y húmedos. – Cuando dices que soy yo, te refieres a que soy tu alma gemela, ¿no es cierto?   
Asiente y Harry hace un sonido bajo y enojado. Draco aprieta sus ojos cerrándolos, sintiendo el arrepentimiento de inmediato golpeándolo, pero luego Harry pone su cara entre ambas manos y gira la cabeza para que cuando Draco abra los ojo observe la expresión devastada de Harry.  
-Soy quien te rechazo- dice y no es una pregunta. – Carajo, ese día cuando nos encontramos fuera de Fortescue… fue cuando sucedió ¿cierto? ¿Cuándo el vínculo se rompió?   
Trago y asintió. La mano de Harry se movió hacia él, sin dejar sus mejillas pálidas.   
-No le di oportunidad de que se formara hacia ti- dice con una voz tan baja que apenas es audible.  
-Sentí esta sensación rara en mi pecho y estomago como si un hechizo me hubiera dado justo en mi núcleo mágico, pero no me di cuenta de que pasó hasta que baje la mirada y vi el hilo- Bajó la mirada sosteniendo la mano que tiene el hilo grisáceo que lo unía al meñique de Harry.   
-Han pasado dos años. - murmura Harry, más para si mismo. Lucia tan destrozado como Draco se sentía. - Y querías sufrir en silencio en vez de decirme. – Levanto la mirada hacia Draco. - Pensé que …sabias que yo me retractaría, ¿cierto? No dejaría que llegaras a este punto. Nunca lo permitiría.   
-Pero quería que me quisieras- explica Draco y lo dice con un quejido bajo y doloroso. – Ron te conto, ¿no es cierto? Las almas gemelas son como cuentos de hadas para los magos Harry. No quería tener un alma gemela que se sintiera estancada conmigo no más porque le toco. Quería ser amado, y después de un tiempo, te ame tanto que no podía…-Cerro sus ojos nuevamente para detener las lágrimas, pero igual se derramaron, deslizándose calientes por sus mejillas- No soy bueno con la vulnerabilidad.   
Harry se inclina, juntando sus frentes.   
-Merlín Draco, no puedo creerlo. Yo…- hace un sonido suave. -Estoy cansado de llorar por ti, Jesús. Me retracto Draco, ¿está bien? Me retracto. Te quiero, te he querido por meses y nunca dije nada porque sabia que tenias un alma gemela que amabas. - Draco sollozo fuertemente y Harry se estremece también. -Lo arreglaré. – se ahoga- Hemos sido muy buenos juntos, ¿no es cierto? Podemos hacerlo real esta vez ya que finalmente me lo dijiste. Puedo repararnos y al vinculo y …  
Tiene una sensación de calor que lo atraviesa rápidamente en su pecho. No es exactamente placentero, pero se siente completo por primera vez en años.   
-Carajo- susurró Harry y cuando Draco lo miró a los ojos los tenía completamente cerrados. No parece importarle las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro. Por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero Draco levanta una mano para colocarla en el cuello de Harry y acercarlo.   
Ve un resplandor de rojo en su mano y tiembla, alzando la otra mano para tomar a Harry. – Lo siento – susurra. – Siento que te oculté esto y nunca te di la oportunidad.  
-Siento que mi ira tomó lo mejor de mi antes, cuando intentaste arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. - Arroja el libro a los pies de la cama y se voltea de tal forma que su cuerpo se presiona contra el de Draco como lo había hecho la noche de la visita de la sanadora Clearwater. – Yo… yo lamento haberte hecho esto.   
Draco toma un largo suspiro.   
-Para ser justos… con nuestra historia, tenias todo el derecho a no querer nada conmigo. Me mantuviste fuera de Azkaban, no me debías nada, ni tu amistad u otra cosa más.   
La respuesta es un fuerte surgimiento de sentimientos producto del vínculo y Draco jadea fuertemente por la fuerza del arrepentimiento, cariño y una emoción complicada muy cercana al alivio de Harry.   
-Puedo sentir tus emociones- murmura Harry. Se aleja y Draco le quita un mechón de cabello castaño desordenado de la cara. La cara de Harry es terriblemente abierta, Draco puede ver cada emoción que tiene tan fácil como la siente a través del vínculo. - ¿Realmente me amas? – pregunta Harry dubitativo- Siempre hubo algo sobre ti, pero nunca imagine que podríamos llevarnos de esta manera. ¿Crees que podemos hacerlo funcionar?   
-No lo sé. - contesta Draco vacilante- solía creer que nunca podríamos poner nuestras diferencias de lado , pero una vez que el vinculo se puso en su lugar…incluso roto, podía sentirlo , todas las formas en las que podemos funcionar juntos y las maneras en las que puedo amarte si tuviera media oportunidad.   
-Lo entiendes. - le dice Harry y Draco asiente. Yo podría amarte también. Tan fácilmente. Solo necesito que aguantes un poco más. - da una sonrisa ligeramente desconcertada, como si no creyera que está diciendo lo que dice. -Me enojare contigo por mentirme después, una vez te recuperes. El vinculo esta completo ahora, te mejoraras.   
Draco traga.   
-Después de todo esto… no lo sé. Eso espero.   
Pero sigue cansado, su cuerpo aun duele y no esta seguro si su magia podrá volver ahora que esta tan agotada.   
Se pregunta como se vera la recuperación para él, y si alguna vez lo sabrá.   
-Cuando te mejores – dice Harry lenta y firmemente, como si al decirlo se volvería realidad. - Cuando te mejores, estaré furioso, pero te amaré Draco. Te compensaré por todas las cosas que te pasaron y tú me compensarás por mentir. Estaremos bien.  
Draco, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, se encontró sonriendo.   
-Quid pro quo. Hablas como todo un Slytherin.  
La pequeña risa sobresaltada de Harry es lo mejor que ha escuchado en toda la semana y le da esperanza. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

No mejora en la noche. Harry espera que sí, hombre absurdo, pero Draco está encantado al darse cuenta de que despierta al día siguiente. Y el siguiente, y el siguiente, casi una semana después de que su vinculo ha sido completamente sellado y llaman a la Sanadora Clearwater solo para que ella rompiera en llanto al verlo. Usualmente no es muy emocional, pero Draco piensa que la medimagia probablemente toma mucho de una persona. Las experiencias de vida o muerte son intensas y ellos se han vuelto algo parecido a amigos. Probablemente él lloraría de alivio si fuera al revés.   
Penélope le da un abrazo y los mira con ojos rojos y entendimiento.   
\- ¿Arreglaron las cosas?   
Harry asiente  
-No lo sabía. Lo juro. Cuando me lo dijo, me retracte de inmediato. No era mi intención rechazarlo en primer lugar. No tenia idea.   
Penélope sacude una mano.   
-Nadie sabe cuándo rechazan su alma gemela. Desde que hayan podido solucionar sus diferencias, es lo que realmente importa. - voltea a ver a Draco, orgullosa y aliviada. -Quiero que sepas que no he perdido ningún paciente a mi cuidado directo y estaba aterrorizada de que fueras el primero. – Apretó su hombro- Me alegra que no lo hicieras.   
Le sonríe, algo débil, pero sentándose derecho y sintiéndose mucho mejor de lo que se ha sentido en meses.   
\- ¿Crees que viviré entonces?   
Ella asiente.  
-Si le permites al vinculo formarse apropiadamente y te cuides, los síntomas de muerte por vinculo son totalmente reversibles. Estarás bien. –   
Su sonrisa se enfría un poco al escuchar la palabra totalmente.   
\- ¿Incluso mi magia? – pregunta, y los ojos de Harry se abren. Había pensado y se habían preparado por la eventualidad de que la magia de Draco no volvería. Draco había luchado con la idea, pero Penélope asiente, luciendo despreocupada.   
-Si, claro. Tu magia sigue presente. Tu cuerpo y alma solo han estado muy débiles para sostenerla y usarla. Tu núcleo se apagó, pero eres un ser mágico. No hay un daño real, solo inactividad.   
Draco no le avergüenza decir que casi llora nuevamente y Penélope sonríe amablemente.   
-estarás bien Draco, y lo más importante, tendrás una larga vida para vivirla con tu alma gemela. Eres afortunado.   
-Gracias sanadora Clearwater- dice Harry y la observa. -Por todo.   
Ella gira sus ojos.   
-Te conozco desde que eres un mocoso, me puedes llamar por mi nombre. Pero de nada. – Le da un apretón al hombro de Draco y se aleja. – En este punto, estarás bien. Permanece en cama y no vuelvas al trabajo hasta que no puedas permanecer de pie por mas de una hora sin fatigarte, pero mas que eso no necesitas revisiones de parte mía a menos que lo prefieras. Es una viaje ligero ahora Draco.   
Dicen sus despedidas. Harry la acompaña afuera brevemente, pero cuando vuelve, le da un rápido y fuerte beso en la boca a Draco.   
-Estas atado a mí, idiota- le dice Harry sonriendo tan ampliamente que le debe doler la cara. El sentimiento que nace desde el vinculo es tan brillante como el sol. – Tu y yo, lo lograremos. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Cuatro meses después, Harry y Draco hacen su debut en el Profeta. No es idea de ellos, pero Draco admite que la foto que Denis Creevey les toma no se ve mal. Lleva pantalones grises elegantes y un suéter azul marino, elegantemente muggle, y hay un ligero sonrojo saludable en su mejillas. Al lado de él, Harry aprieta su mano en bucle, luciendo lo más feliz que ha aparecido en los periódicos.   
El articulo es adecuadamente sensacionalista, pero el tono es agradable y el resultado final es que alguna gente empieza (muy lentamente) a ser cálida con él. Con Harry a su lado, le fue ofrecida la oportunidad de hacer sus EXTASIS, una oportunidad previamente negada. Obtiene S en Pociones, Runas y Encantamientos y E en el resto, lo que es mas que suficiente para que obtenga una oferta para practicas tentativas también. Obtiene permiso del Ministerio para dejar su puesto en la sala de correos, con la endeble excusa que mostrara evidencia de rehabilitación.   
No discute, solo toma la oferta, y felizmente le dice a Quinley que se joda como siempre quiso hacerlo desde que estaba forzado a trabajar con él. La depresión lo había estropeado ferozmente y le hacia ver que no tenia sentido responder los insultos o frases crueles, pero desde que el vínculo se selló, volvió emocionalmente. Era sarcástico e irritable a veces, pero era muy juguetón y curioso y se sentía más el mismo que se ha sentido en años.   
Blaise lo llama por flu y le dice que se alegra que Draco se sienta mejor. Nunca quiso presionar, pero aparentemente estaba preocupado hace meses de que Draco no estuviera bien. No compensaba su ausencia y tampoco significaba que le importara Draco en gran medida, pero al menos lo hacía sentir mejor así que agradeció a Blaise y le dice que esta bien. Se siente mejor después de tener la conversación, sin embargo.   
Su vida no se convierte milagrosamente perfecta, y sigue teniendo rechazos en público. Hay días en donde Harry lo pone muy de malas y días en donde el pone de malas a Harry, pero el vinculo ayuda y la vida nunca ha sido perfecta antes del vínculo o incluso después de la guerra. Lo que tiene ahora es crecimiento y un sentido de contención que ayuda bastante.   
Sana y cuando va a dormir en la noche, sigue el hilo rojo alrededor de su meñique hacia el hombre que ama, esperando a Draco para que se una a su cama.   
Es suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tenemos el final de esta maravillosa historia. Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejarle un cariño a la autora , pues no solo creo esta maravillosa historia sino que me permitió realizar la traducción.


End file.
